Frienemies
by Adrianna Lyn Rose
Summary: There were six girls that move from Miami to California. These six girls met six boys at the Starbucks or other words,are they going to be nice like in paradise above the frickin sky or fight like tigers in a hellhole. So, the question is... Will they be friends...or enemies? (Chapter 12 is out)
1. Sinopsis

There were six girls that move from Miami to six girls met six guys at the Starbucks they be friends or will they be enemies?


	2. Moving in

**(Bloom P.O.V)**

I already pack my last bag and I put with my other boxes in the living room,I cant believe I'm turning 21 next year,time flies so fast with me and my friends,I think we known each other when we were only 3 and now the girls and I are going to turn 21 next year and maybe when we are 25 years old we will be going college.

I was daydreaming that I didn't notice my mother was calling me.

" Bloom,the truck is here. "My mother,Miriam said snapping me out of my thoughts

" Coming mom. "I answer back.

I walk outside the house to see my mother and my father standing at their car the helpers were loading my stuff into the truck.

" Be safe bloom and call us when you're there." Miriam said sadly.

" She'll be alright miriam and we'll see each other soon."My father,Oritel said.

I was sad that we have to go separate ways,I mean my parents are going to Japan because their going to start a company there and me,I'm going to move to California with my friends and school there since all of our parents are bought a house for us to live in and so we can study at California.

I frown on that thought,who knows god knows when they are coming mother saw my frown then cupped my face.

. "Cheer up bloom,we'll see each other soon." Miriam said cheering me up.

The helpers had already finish loading my stuff into the truck,my parents and I notice but I notice first.

" Looks like its time to say goodbye."I said sadly I hugged my parents tightly,I shed a single tear.

" Bye Bloom! "My parents said waving me goodbye

" Bye! "I answered waving back.

I start the car and off me and the truck go to California.

* * *

 **(Bloom P.O.V)**

 **2 hours later...**

We finally arrived at California at my helpers are putting my things outside the house.I took a look at the house,I was speechless the house was huge and it has three floor's I wonder what will it looks like inside.I bet it's cool.

I continue to awe at the house- but something is missing...where are the girls cars?Not judging but when I looked outside I can only see my things and boxes with the other girls boxes and my car...oh well.

The truck had already left and gone home to god knows where,leaving all my boxes outside.I get out of my car and walked to the front door,I walked inside to see my friends sitting at the L-shape couch chatting with each other.

" Hey girls. "I said trying to get their attention suddenly all eyes were on me.

" Bloom where were you?We we're waiting for you. " Flora ask worried

" There was a bad traffic jam so I took the long way. " I explained

" Poor girl. " Musa said sarcastically patting my head

" You shouldn't share your misery with us. " Stella said rudely

" Stella that's rude! " Flora scolded

"It's true though plus I was just joking. " Stella said acting innocent.

" Yeah right. " Musa snickered.

"Hey,break it up you guys. " Aisha and I said prevent them from fighting then Tecna said something.

"Not interrupting your conversation but if we start working later,we'll finish at night 100 percent. " Tecna said her eyes glued at the screen.

" I guess we gotta get to work come on girls,get uuuuup. " I said pulling Stella.

"Ugh I hate work. " Stella whined.

" You always hate work Stell,even cooking. " Tecna said we all bring our boxes and our things inside then start decorating.

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

 **5 hours later...**

The girls crash on the couch after they finish decorate.

" Ugh that was a lot of work! " Stella whined.

" Of course its a lot of work,the house is big so it has a lot of rooms and we've just finish renovate our house and decorate our bedrooms plus the pool and the extra details like the jacuzzi and the humongous backyard plus don't forget our own selected rooms and the Internet connection,the details,cleaning and- "Tecna reminded every detail but got interrupted by Musa.

" Okay!okay,you don't need to tell us every detail with a capital E. " Musa interrupted

" Yeah,I bet if you keep going,we will be here until tomorrow. " Stella said agreeing Musa.

" Hey,no fighting and tonight we gotta sleep early tonight tomorrow's school remember. " Flora reminded.

There was a loooong silence until Stella broke the silence.

" WHAT NOOOOOOO!WE JUST FININSH OUR TIRING WORK AND NOW TOMORROW'S SCHOOL!THIS IS CRAZY!WE EVEN DIDN'T EAT FOR GODS SAKE AND MY TUMMY IS ALREADY RUMBLING FOR FOOD LIKE ITS A CHICKEN! IM GONNA DYE OF EXHAUSTED! " Stella screamed.

"Ouch!Stell you don't need scream like a headless chicken! "Bloom said annoyed suddenly someone nudged her.

"OWW!What was that for?! "Stella whined rubbing her head.

" That is for your loud screaming nitwit. " Aisha huffed.

"Geez chillax. " Stella huffed back.

" Hey relax,we can order pizza. " Flora said calmly.

" Yeah I'm starving too. " Tecna said.

" How about Domino's. " Bloom girls nodded.

" Okay. " Bloom said holding a Domino's menu paper.

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

" So what do you girls wanna order? " Bloom ask.

" I'll take a pepperoni pizza. " Musa ordered.

" I'll take a large BBQ chicken wings. " Aisha ordered.

" Hmm,maybe a cheese crust pizza. " Tecna ordered.

" I'll take a bowl of salad with thousand island SOS. " Flora ordered in a soft voice.

" I'll take a mushroom pizza and the twisty bread thingy and those onion rings and the chicken nuggets and a cheese burst pizza and ooh!- " Stella ordered a lot but got interrupted by the girls.

" STELLA! " the girls yelled.

" What? " Stella ask clueless " I'm just ordering food. " Stella continued girls smacked their foreheads.

" Stella do you want to turn to a stupid darn hippo?! " Musa yelled.

" Hey I can't help it I'm always hungry. " Stella answered innocent." Maybe she's preggy. " Aisha whispered to bloom heard what Aisha said she burst out to laughter.

" Oh My God!HAHAHA! "Bloom said between laughter.

" Bloom what's funny? " Musa ask.

" When Stella said that she's hungry all the time,she whispered to me that maybe stellie is preggy and I know that you guys know what it means. " Bloom explained caming back to her senses.

When bloom explained to them all the girls burst out laughing except Stella.

" Oh god you make me cry. " Aisha said wiping a tear from her eyes.

" Even though it's not logical it's still funny. " Tecna said.

" Hey it's not funny ya know. " Stella huffed.

" For you. " Musa laughed

" Im sorry Stell but it is funny. " Flora agreed.

" Okay back to the point,what do you want to order stell and make sure it's not more than one meal. " Bloom warned.

" Fine,I'll just take a BBQ chicken seafood cheese burst pizza. " Stella ordered annoyed.

" Okay so we'll have 1 medium

pepperoni pizza a BBQ chicken seafood cheese burst pizza and a cheese crust pizza,16 pieces large BBQ chicken wings and 1 bowl of salad with thousand island SOS and 6 medium cups of sprite drinks. " Bloom said on the phone. " Is that it? " the person on the phone asked "yup thats it. " Bloom 30 minutes the delivery came... 


	3. A call and waking up

**(No P.O.V)**

" Pizza delivery! " Someone shouted.

Flora looked outside and saw the delivery guy then shouted.

" Girls our food is here! " flora shouted.

Quickly the girls came outside and take the give the money to the delivery guy and the delivery guy girls go inside and start eating.

* * *

 **(Bloom P.O.V)**

 **1 hour later...**

We already finish eating and we are just lying at the floor making a complete fool of ourselves,when it's 11:00 o'clock we all go to our bedrooms and into our pajamas and flora is already asleep. **(Season 6 ones** **and their with their old roommates and Aisha is roommates with Stella).** I was just going to crash on my comfy bed when I remember something...I didn't call my parents!man, why am I so forgetful.I quickly take my phone and call my parents.

" Hello " someone said on the phone.

" Hello it's bloom,mom is that you? " I ask

" Oh bloom its you and yes it's me,how are you sweetheart. " My mother said in a melodic soft voice.

" I'm fine mom and it's dad with you are you guys okay? " I greeted back.

" Yes your father is with me,want me to give the phone to him? " My mother ask.

" Yes. " I there was a male voice.

" Bloom,is that you? " My father ask.

" Yeah dad it's me bloom,so how's it going? " I greeted then asked.

" it's fine the company it's still under construction but it's going well. " My father said.

" Okay but dad as long as I wanna talk with you and mom,I gotta go to bed tomorrow's school. " I said.

" Okay, bye and good luck for school tomorrow and use your karate skills if any guy wants to touch you okay,bye bloom. " My father said being protective.

" Okay dad,I will and send my regards to mom,tell her I miss her. " I said.

" I will bye. " My father said going to end the call.

" Bye. " I end the call.

Cant wait for school tomorrow...not.

* * *

 **(Stella P.O.V)**

I was sleeping peacefully until some devil wake me up!

" What the- " I I looked up I saw the one and only...Aisha...I mean of course it's her who wouldn't,right?

" Aisha! " I yelled Aisha just smirked,that devil.

" Why did you do that? " I shrieked

" Get up sleepyhead it's school and we don't want to be late. " Aisha said shaking me.

" No...I don't wanna go to school,I'm tired. " I whined sleepily holding my pillow.

" This girl aye... " Aisha sighed coming out of the bedroom.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter was short but I promised that at the next chapter I promised to make it longer and I have a reason well at my country is already night and I'm just alone downstairs at my living room so sorry but hope you like it and good night!**


	4. Police confront

**The beginning of this chapter is the previous and sorry if it's to short and so long for me to update but I just have so much work to do with my double time schools and 20x times homework and freaking 5 extra school exam classes and my grade 3 piano exam and tomorrow will be an English test so I'm practically super duper busy so sorry but I'll try my best to put new chapters hope you like it and sorry.**

 **#Super busy**

* * *

 ** _(Stella P.O.V)_**

 _I was sleeping peacefully until some devil wake me up!_

 _What the- " I I looked up I saw the one and only...Aisha...I mean of course it's her who wouldn't,right?_

 _" Aisha! " I yelled Aisha just smirked,that devil._

 _" Why did you do that? " I shrieked_

 _" Get up sleepyhead it's school and we don't want to be late. " Aisha said shaking me._

 _" No...I don't wanna go to school,I'm tired. " I whined holding my pillow._

 _" This girl aye... " Aisha sighed coming out of the bedroom._

* * *

 **(Musa P.O.V)**

" Hey,where's Stellie? " Bloom ask Aisha who just walk out of her's and Stella's bedroom.

" Well,you know her. " Aisha sighed.

" I swear if she doesn't wake up,I'm gonna kill that girl. " Flora threathened.

" Well she better,or we'll be late. " Tecna calculated.

" Aye,aye,aye. " The others said shooking their heads until someone said something...it was me.

" I think I have an idea. " I said,like a light bulb just flash on my head.

" What? " the girls except Stella asked.

" Come on. " I said so all the girls except Stella huddled.

* * *

 **(Musa P.O.V)**

" This idea is magnificent. " Aisha whispered-said evilly.

" I can't wait to see her face when she wakes up. " Bloom whispered-squealed evilly.

" Flora did you bring the bucket of ice cold water? " I whisper-asked Flora.

" Yup. " Flora whisper-answered. **(Actually,the girls except Stella whispered on that time but speak normally when Stella woke up,You see how it goes.)**

" Tecna did you bring the camera? " I whisper-asked Tecna.

" Yeah and I can't wait. " Tecna whisper-muttered while holding the camera eagerly.

" Let's do this. " I whisper-said evilly.

Carefully and quietly,we tip toe to Stella's bed looking at a peaceful looking Stella but not too long.

" Okay here's the plan,Flora and Bloom,you guys go to a perfect position to splash at Stell while Tech,when they splash at her you take a picture of her,if you recorded it will be much better while me and Aisha will put more ice. " I whisper-planed.

" Got it Sherlock. " the girls whisper-said.

So the girls got into position for the biggest wake up prank ever.

" When I say 3 everyone do their job Kay. " I whisper to them.

" Kay. " they whispered back.

" 1,2,3! " I said shouted.

Emidiantly Bloom and Flora splash the water to Stella. **(When Musa and Aisha already put some ice.)**

" WHAT THE F***! " Stella shrieked.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " We all laughed HARD.

" Oh God! " I said between laughter.

" Why,did you guys f***ing do that?! " Stella shrieked.

" Cause you won't wake the d*** up! " Bloom answered laughing.

" That's what you get when I tried to wake you up! " Aisha laughed.

" Ugh!you guys are gonna pay for it! " Stella threathened.

" Yeah right,as if we care. " I said in-disbelief.

" Okay,you already open your eyes so now get ready. " Flora said to Stella.

" Fine!whatever lets just go to that godd*** school. " Stella muttered.

When she left,we laughed again.

" We should be ready too,we don't wanna be late. " Flora said calmly.

" According to my calculations,we should be there by 7:00 oclock." Tecna calculated.

We all nodded then go take our bags **(handbags.)** then go to the living room waiting for Stella.

* * *

 _ **After 30 minutes...**_

 **(No P.O.V)**

" Ugh,Stella hurry up! " Aisha shouted in frustrated.

" Wait,wait another 5 minutes! " Stella said from upstairs.

" Oh really,well h*** it's been freaking 30 minutes! " Musa yelled.

" Stella just get down. " Flora sighed.

" Wait,I'm almost finish. " Stella shouted.

" STELLA! " The girls exclude Stella yelled.

" Fine,fine sheesh. " Stella shrugged coming down the stairs.

" Finally! " Bloom sighed starting her car.

So all the girls including Stella go inside bloom car and off they go. **(Bloom's car is asix seated one. )**

* * *

 ** _15 minutes later..._  
**

 **(Aisha P.O.V)**

Bloom was driving the car when we have been interrupted by a loud hon.

" What the h*** is that? " Musa cursed.

" Language! " Flora scolded.

" Get the f***ing h*** off my road, b****es! " someone curse and rudely yelled.

" Who in the name of god was that? " I ask annoyed.

" Well look at the road 9 o'clock. " Bloom said calmly like of us look where Bloom said and we a car with a bunch of boys and I bet that they are a wannabe d*** criminals.

" What are you talking about. " Stella shouted to them.

" I'm talking to you sluts,get off my f***ing road! " A guy yelled to us,like shooing.

" Do they pricks want to shoo us? " Tecna said in anger.

" By the looks on their faces,yes. " I answered annoyed.

" Why do you want to shoo us. " Stella shouted again.

" Cause you are on my f***ing road! " The guy answered rudely.

We all smacked our foreheads.

" Stella I think it's best if you stop talking to them or not it will be worst. " Flora reasoned.

" Ugh,if it's the best. " Stella sighed.

" That's it,I'm not going with this s***. " Bloom said pissed off.

Bloom pressed the paddle and we had gone faster away from those jack***es.

" When they were out of sight,we sighed in relief.

" Thank god there gone,I can't stand their- " I said but was interrupt by a siren.

" Now what in the world is that?! " Bloom sighed.

" I can't stand another group of b****es with us. " Musa said frustrated.

" Again,language Musa! " Flora scolded,again.

" Hey,I also talk like Muse when I'm mad,Flo. " Stella said annoyed.

" Enough! " I of them shut the c*** up.

" By the sound of the siren i think we've been chase by a... " Tecna interrupted thinking.

" The Exora car,we the police want you to stop for breaking the rules car's speed to 210km. " Someone shouted.

" Noooo!Not a cop! " We sighed in unison.

" Godd*** it. " Bloom stopped the car and a darn cop walk to us.

" May I see your license,miss. " The cop said.

" Sure... " Bloom answered taking her driving license,I can here the nervous in her voice.

" Here. " Bloom said giving her driving license.

The cop took the driving license and check it for a couple of minutes.

" Looks like you have your driving license,you girls are good to go. " He said.

" Finally! " We sighed frustrated.

" But- " The cop want to continue but got interrupted by Stella.

" Ugh!There's always a but. " Stella interrupted.

" As I was saying,this is just a warning,when you girls break the rules again I'll give you girls no mercy. " He continued.

" Okay we understand so bye! " Bloom said quickly,getting out of that place.

After a couple of minutes,we arrived at the come out of the car and go inside the school corridors looking for the office...at least we're not late...

* * *

 **Well that's the first time I use bad words,man in my whole writers life I've never use bad words before first time for you readers like it and sorry again for updating this chapter so day!**


	5. Classes and fitting in

**Sorry for updating this story soooo long, but I, very,very busy this year cause I have really important exam and I have to do well but I still keep writing this story. Sorry for waiting so long and hope you like this chapter! And yes, this story contains mild course language so if you dare!**

* * *

 **(Musa P.O.V)**

The girls and I is still trying to find the office but there still no sign, goddammit why does it always have to be so hard to find just a damn office, sheesh! Okay, back to the point.

After searching the crap for almost an hour, we give up, typical.

" I give up! " Stella ranted, slouching to a wall.

" Come on, it's not that bad. " Flora reassured.

" Oh really... " I snored.

" Okay, maybe we're going to be late for class but,oh come. " Flora sighed in defeat.

" Hey Tech, maybe you can use your phone to find the office. " Bloom suggested, sitting down at a random chair.

" Hmm, good idea. " Tecna said, turning on her iPhone 6 plus phone.

We all go to Tecna and see wherever she can do it or not.

" Wow Tech, you type so fast I can hardly see properly. " Aisha said, dizzy.

After Tecna's phone beep, Tecna said.

" Yes, I got the direction to the office. Follow me girls, this is one of the benefits of the Internet. " Tecna said.

" Hey! We're not that stupid! " We shouted, following Tecna.

After a couple of twist and turns, we finally make it to the headmistress office.

" Finally! " We shouted, relief. We walk in to the office and there stood the headmistress, though she looks kinda old, really old. She's maybe in her 80's, I guess.

" Girls have a seat. " The Headmistress greeted us, showing us six seats.

" Good morning, headmistress... " Bloom greeted, but stoped when she relished she doesn't know the headmistress name.

" Faragonda, call me Headmistress Faragonda. " Miss F said with a warm smile. I'm just gonna call her miss f for short cause her name, is so long to pronounce.

" Umm okay, we're just going to call you Miss F for short. " Bloom answered back. All of us then sit down on the seats.

" Girls, welcome to California High, now let's get you started shall we. " Miss F said handing us some kind of stuff.

" Here, this is your lockers, the map of the school, your schedules and the rule book for this school, now make sure you read this rule book for you to know the rules of this school. This year, you girls will be seniors, alright. " Miss F said, giving us the things for the school, huh I guess that's what was it.

" Okay, thank you Miss F. " Flora greeted politely.

" You're very welcome. " Miss F said with a warm smile. We exit the office and look at our things and get started.

We start searching for our lockers at the hallways. After we found our lockers, we notice that our lockers are. Beside each other, thank the hell god.

" Thank god our lockers are beside each other, no bitches will come and do crap at our stuff. " Stella joked. We all laughed at her joke but Flora didn't.

" Stella, please language! " Flora groaned, scolding Stella.

" Hey, hey, hey, no need to fight. " Aisha said pulling them away. Stell and Flora just sighed.

" Weshould put our things, my hands are getting wiggly holding this books. " Bloom whined, pulling her hands a bit up to prevent from letting her books fall.

" Yeah we should. " Me and Tecna said in unison. We all laughed at our clums. We unlock our lockers and put our things inside, after we done that we close our lockers and look at our schedules.

" Sooooo, what lesson do you guys have first. " I asked them, looking at my schedule.

" I have English, not bad. " Bloom answered, still looking at her schedule.

" Hey, I'm in the same class as you Bloom. " I said to Bloom. Then Tecna suddenly squealed.

" Yay, I have geography! " Tecna squealed, jumping up and down.

" Has she gone mental, cause she has just cray-cray. " Aisha whispered to me. I rolled my eyes, it's actually a normal thing since she almost like a nerd but that's A-okay since we have a smartie in our group.

" Oh, I have Eco. " Flora said softly... but happy.

" Hey Aisha, what do you have? " Bloom asked her. Aisha checked her schedules and grinned.

" I have dance. " Aisha answered, pointing to her schedule oh man!

" No wa- " We said but got interrupted by a loud scream.

" ! " Someone screamed in agony.

" Ouch! Stella, what the hell! " We shrieked except Stella, rubbing our ear.

" You guys will not guess what I've got! " Stella yelled again, although she looks scared.

" What! " The five of us shouted, mad.

" I got Maths, I know its terrible cause I'm bad at Maths! " She screamed again.

" What the hell. " I cursed in disbelief.

" What the fuck Stella, it's just Maths. " Tecna reassured, but it was more like cursing.

" Oh dear lord, please tell me why my friends now love to talk trash. " Flora said sarcastically.

" Hey take a chill pill, let's go. class is starting soon. " Bloom reminded, pointing to the school clock.

We nodded and go to our classes. This is going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

Class had finish for first and second period. The Winx now is just finding a table for them to eat lunch. The cafeteria was full with people. So, there was not enough table for the six of them.

" Why the fuck are we just standing here. " Musa cursed in defeat.

" Yeah, it's so shitty hard. " Stella whined, agreeing Musa.

" Ya know, I'm thinking something that maybe we could... you know. " Aisha ended mid sentence.

" You mean that we could eat outside of school. " Tecna guessed. Aisha slightly nodded.

" Why not. " Bloom said agreeing with the idea.

" Maybe we can, but make sure we don't get caught, kay. " Flora said. They all nodded.

" We'll take my car and get the hell out of here. " Bloom told us. They nodded confidently.

So the six of them walk cautiously to Bloom's car, hoping to not get caught. When they reach Bloom's car, they quickly drive away.

When they were out of sight, they high five to each other for their success. They decided to go eat lunch at Starbucks cafe, a cafe that was near Their school. They hop off walked inside.

But they don't know, who their going to bump into.

* * *

 **So this chapter 5. Sorry if it's too short but I'm really sick right now. I add kind of a lot of bad words but it will make it cool ya know. Hope you like this chapter and give a review if you like it. Good day!**


	6. Meeting the enemies

**Sorry for updating soo late but let's just forget about that aye, good. This is chapter 6 and send a review if you like it or you can give suggestions for this story and I'll make sure to read your suggestions or review and use it for this story.**

 **# Apreaciate your help/review.**

* * *

 **(Flora P.O.V)**

When the girls and I walk inside, there was just a bit people inside, well I guess it's good... I think.

" Look, there's a table! " Tecna said, pointing to a six seated empty chair.

" Awesome. " Musa muttered. We walked to the table and sat down.

" This is more nicer than the crappy canteen. " Aisha complemented, seating down beside Tecna and I. Why do everyone likes to curse except me, so what am I the only goody-goody in the group?!

I was going to scold her but got interrupt by Bloom.

" Aisha, you know we can't speak bad words in front of Flo. She even said it herself that it will pain her very, VERY extremely innocent ears in the car. " Bloom reminded casually, making actions and seating between Stella and Musa, jeez.

" Oh yeah Flo hon, you did said that. " Stella said sarcastically.

" No fair. " I pouted, crossing my arms.

They all laughed at my actions. I thought that it was funny and joined them.

" Alright we don't have much time so we gotta order, now. " Bloom told us. We nodded.

I decided to order for all of us. I got up from my seat and walk to the counter.

 _After 4 minutes of ordering..._

" Is that it? " The person on the counter ask lamely like quit this job!

" Um... yeah, that's it. " I answered softly but I smile at the person.

Moral 1: You always need to smile at everybody even the ones who is bad and follow moral 2: **(I just did it so it will look like REEEEEEAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL Flora.)** help and smile at them but only the ones that pissed you off, I repeat ONLY THE ONES THAT PISSED YOU OFF. Okay...back to the point...

After I ordered the food, the person sighed and walked back to the kitchen and muttered something but I actually can't really hear since he's inside the kitchen. I shrugged it off and bump into something or... someone.

 **(Here it is! Here it is! HERE IT IS!)**

I look up and saw... a guy, a guy with dark black hair and dark blue eyes. He looks like an older than me but still going to high school. I rubbed my butt since I fall from my butt and stand up to confront him.

When I stand up, he also stand up and for a few seconds, we look into each others eyes. The guy's friends notice their friend fall and ran towards him. I and the guy notice and quickly shrugged it off. My friends also notice me and ran towards me.

" Hey dude, you're okay Helia? " The guy's magenta colored hair friend asked him. So his name is Helia huh.

" Yeah I'm okay, no worries Riven. " Helia answered at his magenta colored hair friend. Riven nodded and turn to me.

" What the hell were you thinking. Are you blind?! " Riven gelled at me rudely. I was shocked and look down.

Soon, my friends and Helia's friends came to us.

" Hey! What the fuck were you saying to my best friend, huh! And for your information, your friend here is the one to be blame! " Musa yelled back at Riven.

" What's going on? " Bloom and a choppy blonde haired guy asked in unison, stopping at us. The two noticed each other and kept quiet.

" This piece of shit, Bloom. He just hell, yelled at Flora for no goddamn reason! " Musa told-yelled Bloom pointing to Riven.

" Riv, what the hell did you do now. " The choppy blonde haired guy sighed at his friend actions.

" I swear to god, Sky that this girl is the fault. " Riven said putting his hands up in surrender. So the blonde's name is Sky.

" What did she do? " A brunette guy asked Helia and ignoring Riven, maybe still one of Helia's friends.

" Nothing actually, we just bump into each other and fall on our butts. " Helia explained to all of us.

" By the looks of it, it is the girl's fault. " An another long brunette guy said. I heard it and put my heads up.

Soon, all of my friends but me put their heads up and yelled at him.

" What the hell?! It's not our girl's fault. It's your piece of shit fault, ya fool! " They except me yelled-cursed in unison, infront of the boys.

" Hey! Don't you dare call Helia/me a piece of shit! Who the hell are you guys, bitches?! " They yelled back and called us bitches. Okay I know I shouldn't be cursing those words but it has gone to far!

We heard what they said and gasped, this time including me.

" *Gasped* Oh hell no did you dooshbags said that! " We yelled in agony. **(And by we, I meant the Winx.)**

" Oh really, well for your crap, hell ya we did! " The boys yelled back. Oh they did not just mets with us, and to think that they were a gentlemen!

" If thats so, then you're just a, " We said but we took a breath first. The boys raise an eyebrow and we continue.

" FUCKING CHEAP ASSHOLES, FUCKING NEVER SHITTY PIECE OF CRAP AND HELL, PRICKSTICKS JACKASSES BITCHES! " We yelled and continue in agony. The boys were gob-smacked, especially Helia.

" Oi, what is all this yelling?! " The owner screamed, coming towards us. All of us notice him and we speak first.

" It's them *pointing towards the boys*, they abuse us that it's our fault for making this mess first, but it was truly their faults. " Tecna explained to the owner.

" *Sigh* Tenagers these days. You know what, you guys just get the fuck out of here. " The owner said, shooing all of us away.

" But we didn't even took our drinks yet, it will be a loss for us cause we already paid and didn't get a thing. " Aisha complained.

" Yeah and because we have to deal with this shit, my perfectly combed hair is ruin. " Stella said, agreeing with Aisha and start combing her hair.

" Fine, all of you can take your foods but remember, if I caught anyone of you fighting again, you will see yourself in jail. " The offer warned.

" Yeah, yeah. " The boys and us, sighed in defeat sarcastically. The girls and I rolled our eyes while the boys snored.

After we did that, we faced each other and gave each other deadly glares but the most is Musa and Riven, typical.

We turned away from the boys, take our foods then hop inside in Bloom's sappire blue vehicle. Bloom start the car and we go away from the Starbucks cafe while eating our foods. It's kinda easy for the six of us to eat actually since Blooms car has a six cup holder, front and back.

After a couple of minutes, we returned to California high and just in time the bell rings. Oh well, at least the boys are not here with us. We heard the bell rings for the second time and we ran back to our classes, until the evening...

* * *

 **Dud, dud, duh. Finally the girls met the Speacialists or know for now 'the boys' and the Winx for now 'the girls'. Don't worry, the boys as I said will be called the Speacialists on the next chapter and the girls the Winx. Finally I get to make the Winx met the Speacialists and yes, the answer is... They are enemies. Its okay, its alright because it will be better when it's the end but shhh can't tell you since its a secret. Hope you like this chapter and send a review if you like it. Also, please send a review whether I should make Aisha's boy-enemy Nabu, Roy or Nex. Please send a review so I will know and good day!**


	7. What's the worst that could happen?

**Sorry for not updating for 2 months, man that was fucking long. Well let's stop the chitty chat-chat for readers sake and go on to read this chapter.**

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

After all the girls finished class, they meet each other in PE class. **(That's when the Winx have the same class with each other.)** Some certain red-haired and a blue-haired run into each other, not looking at each other knock by themselves making them dizzy as hell.

" Ow, sorry muse. " The red-head said, rubbing her head.

" Yeah, sorry to hell too, Bloomy. " Musa said back.

" Shit/Crap. " They both said in unison. They noticed and laughed. They got up and joined the others.

* * *

 **(Tecna P.O.V)**

Damn, where are Bloom and Muse. Me, Aisha, Flora and Stella are waiting for them for exact 12 minutes and 30 seconds, sharp. PE is going to start for another 1 minute starting...now.

The doors of the PE room burst open revealing Bloom and Musa, its about time.

" Where the hell did you two go, PE is about to start. " I lectured them. Rule number 1: You should always not be late for any occasions, especially class.

" Sorry Techy but me and Bloom got into detention for kicking a random guy's balls. " Musa simply answered, my goodness sake.

" *Snickered* Yeah right, actually Musa's the one who kicked the guy in the balls but brought me into her shit. " Bloom snickered.

" Okay, okay, I did it, happy face with crap. " Musa sighed in defeat. We shook our heads and go change our clothes to our PE uniform.

 ** _After 5 minutes..._**

" Okay for PE class, we're going to play dodgeball. " The couch said. We groaned.

" Aww, I was looking forward to play badminton. " Flora groaned. **(Actually I also don't know what is PE but I know that it's about sports. Plus, I also don't know what sport does PE do so sorry high school students, I'm not even a high school student!)**

" Who cares, dodgeball is more fucking challenging. " Aisha cursed, liking the idea of playing dodgeball.

" Ya'll are okay but HELLO trouble girl over here! I CAN'T PLAY BOBBALL. I SUCK! " Stella whined-yelled, for heavens sake why does she have to scream.

" Actually, it's dodgeball not bobball. " I corrected. Stella just snored. I narrowed my eyes on her.

" Okay, Okay, I'm going to divide to 2 groups. " The couch said. The students here in this room were all ears open.

" *Coughed* Here are the names, the first group, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Bloom, Flora, Stella. " The couch told. We jumped in delight and went to the dodgeball corner.

We go to our lockers room and guess what, nobody is there.

" Yes, we're in the same group! We're soooo gonna kick some bullshit. " Musa cheered, making her 'Dramatic confidence' pose.

" We shouldn't be too proud, maybe there's someone better that us. " I lectured.

" Yeah, what she says. " Bloom agreed, itching her head.

" Oh! In a situation like this, we gotta prepare ourselves. " Stella told us.

" Which means? " We except Stella ask in unison, narrowing our eyes not liking the idea that she have in her head. It always gets the creeps.

" *Take a breath* MAKEOVER! " Stella screamed in delight.

" NOOOOOOO! " We screamed back in horror, trust me, it is not what it looks like having makeover with Stella. IT'S A NIGHTMARE!

" Hey, hey take a chill pill,I'm only just gonna design your hairs to look fab. " Stella reassured.

" Are you sure? " Aisha ask, raising an eyebrow. Stella nodded.

" Pinky swear? " Musa ask, showing her pinky finger to Stella.

" Pinky swear, no worries it wont be that bad. " Stella reassured again.

" We hope so. " We exclude Stella said sarcastically.

" I promise plus, what's the worse that could happen. " Stella said.

* * *

" It is the worst thing that could happen. " Musa grumbled.

" Bullshit... " Aisha sighed.

My hair was put into a little messy bun.

Bloom's hair was put into a simple side braided hairstyle.

Musa's hair was put into low long pigtails.

Stella was just wearing her famous headband, it's one of her fav.

Aisha's hair was spreading and more curlier.

Lastly, Flora's hair was put in a high ponytail.

All of us wear different colour bracelets from our favorite colors.

" Now the-this is over, let's go. " Flora reminded. We nodded.

 ** _Going to open the lockers door..._**

We open the lockers room door revealing the players that we're going to fight against with. Which is all boys but who cares, I don't care any crap or bullshit.

Each of us took a ball and got to our places.

We got to our places and the couch yelled.

" Okay! You girls and boys know the rules, now make this room as hot as hell! " The couch yelled.

We huddled and Aisha spoke.

" Hey guys, what if we use our old style. " Aisha suggested.

" I like it, so we can kick some airheads butt. " Musa cursed.

Flora sighed and smacked her forehead in defeat.

" Do you guys agree? " Aisha ask hoping, well we gotta beat those piece of shit anyway.

" I agree but let's put a bit some plan. " I agreed then suggested to make it more useful.

We un-huddled and shouted 'WINX RULE!' and got ready, ready to play dodgeball. Our rivals also gotten ready got to the other side of the dodgeball corner.

* * *

 **(Aisha P.O.V)**

Everyone was silent. I decided to make the first move. I throw my ball to a dark guy with a long braid. He tried to avoid it but got hit, yes!

1 down 5 to go. Although those guys look familiar but just couldn't put my finger on it.

Then, the game started.

" DODGEBALL! " Musa yelled, throwing her ball at a magenta guy with violet eyes. The magenta guy missed it then throw a ball at Musa. Musa caught the ball, (thank shit) and throw it to him and finally! HE GOT HIT!

Musa on the other hand, do a victory dance.

But poor Flora, she got out thanks to some FUCKER LONGY DARK BLUE AIRHEAD!

Im also surprised cause Flora got out first. No offence but normally Stella will ALWAYS got out first but... who cares, oh yeah, you guys.

 ** _After 15 minutes..._**

Musa, Bloom, and I are the ones left who sure not out, yet and still, the magnets haired, the choppy blonde and the dark long braid.

And I have to say

' What's the worst that could happen? '

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!nSo, so, sorry but I cant think anything else cause practically I'm having writers block so I just did a scene about PE class. So sorry but I promise that the 'Winx' and 'Speacialists will see more each other in the next chapter. So hope you like this chapter and send a review if you like it. Once again, sorry!, and...**

 **GOOD DAY!**


	8. Meeting you jerks again

**Hey y'all, I know, it's been so long I haven't write anything. But don't worry, my target is Fon focusing on** **.Like I said, extra school stuff and homework and... Yeah if I keep going we will be here until tomorrow so like the coach said on the previous chapter said:**

 **LET'S MAKE THIS CHAPTER AS HOT AS HELL!**

* * *

 **( Aisha P.O.V)**

The dodgeball corner was silent, nobody make a move or even attack. I decided to use the strategy that Tecna told us.

I give a signal to Bloom and Musa and they both nodded.

" _Let's do this. " I whispered._ Bloom and Musa ran to distracted our rivals. The blonde go to stop Bloom while the magenta go towards Musa still to stop her.

Hahaha, boys are so stupid. So that's why Tecna said that boys use the right side brain, which is the stupid brain. **(Sorry boys, but ya gotta know the 'Aisha attitude'.**

I took the chance and ran to the dark brown braided hair. I took a look to see the blonde and the magnets haired got lose by Bloom and Musa.

*Laughing* and you know what else I see, Musa putting her 1 leg to the magenta's body and do a pose like a WTF pose when you won, typical Musa.

Damn, Musa's really doing a lot of poses...but not the girly modest poses cause she hated them.

I jumped high from the ground and throw the ball towards him.

He tried to run away but, please of fucking please...YES! HE GOT HIIIIT, HE GOT HIIIIT!

" Way to go, Aisha! " Stella, Flora and Tecna yelled.

" Yeah, that was some fuck. " Musa and Bloom cursed, coming towards me. Soon the others come to me and gave me a freaking bear hug, it was so tight it almost let my eyeballs out of their sockets.

" Good job girls, might would I say good in sports. " Our coach, Codatorta complimented.

" Thanks for the compliment Codatorta. " Us girls, complimented back.

We walked back to our room lockers and change our goddamn and soaking with sweats PE clothes **(season 6 ones when they lose their powers and go training *more like dancing* with Aisha and do the triple back flip)** that STELLA again, gave to us into our new clothes.

You know what, let's just give Stella to tell you guys.

* * *

 **(Stella P.O.V)**

When we walk back to our lockers, I thought a great idea!

" Ugh, we smell like icky poo... Ooo! What about... " I started.

" NO! " The others yelled.

" Come on, pretty please with my underwear on the top. " I begged, doing my best and cutest puppy face that I'm sure I can't do it.

" Oh for heavens sake! What the hell?! " The others screamed. Although they look pretty disgusted...perfect. *Insert evil face*.

" Fine...shit. " They groaned. I jumped in delight and start doing my magic. Not those fairy tale magic of course but my specialty, duh!

 ** _After 15 minutes..._**

" Vuala! My master piece! " I said, doing the fashionista poses, there the trends and not the crap.

Flora is wearing a school pattern style jacket, a white blouse, a purple-pink waist length skirt with a purple ribbon on the middle, a purple hair bow that tied in a half ponytail, a pair of purple and pink stripe stockings and two blue pairs of high heels and two black bows on each high heel.

Aisha is wearing a cute blue shirt with purple and pink stripes inner hand gloves, a white short skirt with blue ribbons on each side, a blue headband with two blue bows, a pair of blue stockings and at the back of the stockings has a white ribbon, and I'm also wearing blue stilletos.

I, am wearing a trendy, high fashion

* * *

 **( Bloom P.O.V)**

Again, bullshit. Well Stella here said that *mimicking* ' _We have to_ _be_ _stylish and modern whatever,_ _in_ _EVERY occasion'._

We got out from PE class and go to next boooooring lesson but this time, it's not shitty boring.

We look into our fucking schedules and see that we have... MUSIC! Yes! Finally some good old crap news that everyone loves! No bitches this time I hope! And, the six of us are in the same class,yes!

But I'm not too happy like Musa, she's dancing plus running in the whole hallway. The five of us except Musa laugh at her excitement.

Suddenly, a voice rang.

" _Miss Musa Melody, please come for detention after school if you don't, I Miss Griselda will COME AND HUNT YOU DOWN AND FEEL THE WRATH OF ME! "_ The voice who is Miss Griselda yelled which makes Musa stop running.

 _" That's all for now, thank you and remember Miss Musa... "_ Miss Griselda hissed,wow creepy much.

We, and by we I meant me, Aisha, Stella, Tecna and Flora tried to hold our laughter by taking a random tissue box from god knows where and shoved into out mouth, not wanting to get detention.

Musa noticed and said.

" Drop the hella act, girls. " Musa hissed. For a nano sec, we burst out into laughter and Musa just rolled her eyes.

" So much for ' goody-goody' girls in the first day of shit. " Stella joked, we nodded. Flora didn't nodded but instead just shook her head.

" Come on, we only have 5 minutes and 41 seconds before class starts. " Tecna told us.

" One teeny question, where's the class? " Flora asked, looking around to see the damn music classroom.

" According to the school map, the music classroom will be...at the south. " Tecna told us, holding her phone that I guessed that she already took a picture inside.

What can I say... Tecna is...Tecna.

" Thanks smarty pants. " Musa joked. Tecna narrowed her eyes on her while we chuckle our asses off.

" Well, what are we standing here stones? Come on! " Aisha said following Tecna.

We were just about to follow Tecna when I bump into someone. Damn what is this, hurt the Winx day?!

" Ouch, what the fuck. " I cursed while rubbing my butt. I got up and wanted to confront the person which is a guy. Unfortunately, the guy looks familiar... like I've seen him before. He has choppy blonde hair, one of those ocean blue eyes and he looks muscular and have one of those six...no, eight packs abs.

*Aww* wait! Am I awwing at him, ugh snap out of it Bloom.

The guy got up but *gasp* you know what do I see? Well I'll told you fokes.

He is...*coughing*

THE GUY THAT DID SHIT AT US WHEN WE WERE AT THE STARBUCKS CAFE! AND BY WE, I MEANT THE WINX!

So much for a dream guy!

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

" It's-it's you! You're the guy with your jackasses who did crap at Starbucks! " Bloom yelled, pointing to the blonde guy who was just dusting himself.

Boy do the Winx hate'em.

" Excuse me, but actually you're the bitch with your sluts who did the shit first at the hellhole. " Sky yelled back, defending himself.

Soon, all of Sky's friends came and six words are in their heads.

 _What the hell is going on?_

" What's going on? " A strawberry blonde hair ask, curious and at the same time not liking the situation which is happening.

Then suddenly, Bloom yelled in her angry temper. Bloom has a problem of a very bad temper, but with Musa and Aisha, they kind of enjoy it.

" You're such an asshole! " Bloom yelled again in anger.

Sky's friends raised their eyebrows from the sudden yelled.

" Okay...? " Nabu said, bewildered while raising his eyebrow.

" Hey! Those are the girls who wreck our lunch this afternoon! " Brandon told.

" Those are the girls who wreck our lunch this afternoon. " Stella mimicked.

" What a spoilt brat. " Helia whispered to Brandon.

" What did you say?! " Stella screamed, with anger with her eyes that she swear she would cut their balls using her pocket knife.

" *Sigh* He said that you're a spoilt brat. " Brandon said cooly.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?! " Stella yelled in front of Brandon.

" HE SAID THAT YOU'RE A FUCKING SPOILT BRAT, GET THAT YOU WHORE! " Brandon yelled in anger.

" HEY! NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY CALL MY FRIENDS A FUCKING WHORE, A SLUT OR A SHITTY BITCH FOR NO GODDAMN REASON CAUSE YA KNOW WHY, CAUSE YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS ARE THE BITCH AND ASSHOLES. GET THAT UGLY! " Musa yelled back at Brandon, making him shut his ass off.

" Then how about you bitch. " Riven threathened. Musa heard that and turn to him.

" You do not wanna mess with me... " Musa hissed.

" Then what if I do. " Riven said casually, not thinking that in the end... he will end up in a hospital.

" Okay that's it! I have enough with this shit/rubbish. Let's just go to the damn/darn class. " Tecna and Flora shouted in unison, frustrated with the fight that us going on.

" I agree with you, let's just leave those wannabe assholes. " Stella agreed, walking towards Tecna and Flora. Bloom and Musa nodded and walked towards the group.

" Oh yeah, and this is for what happened at the Starbucks cafe and at the dodgeball corner now that I noticed. " Aisha said sarcastically, walking to Nabu.

Nabu raised his eyebrow and suddenly... Aisha kick him in the balls. Nabu yelped in pain and muttered some bad words that you do not wanna hear when you're just a 5 year old kid.

Thr Winx cheered for Aisha and walk away from the Speacialists, and followed Tecna to the Music room where the class has not yet started.

Lucky for them right. The Speacialists stood their and just thought,

 _We are so gonna be enemies..._

* * *

 **(Musa P.O.V)**

We got to the music room. Now, we're outside from the music room having a little chat-chat.

" I can't believe that we bump to those assholes. " Bloom huffed.

" And to think that we got away from them. " Tecna agreed.

" Well 1 point for Aisha for kicking the 'not so oh poor guy' in the balls. " Stella complemented, making a playful nudge on Aisha.

Yeah, 1 point for Aisha.

" If I see mr. fucker which is the prick magenta, he's gonna see himself in hellhole. " I threathened, putting my hands together and make a fist.

" Yeah right. " The others snored.

" What the hell do you guys mean? " I asked, bewildered.

" Says the blue, who just kept staring at the magenta. " Aisha said sarcastically, rolled her eyes.

" I so did not stared at mr. fucker. " I growled, wincing my eyes on her.

" Whatever you say. " Aisha said casually, oh she's going to get it.

" Okay, no violence. Let's just go inside. " Flora said, pulling us apart and opening the door.

Flora opened the door and the six of us walked in. When we walked in, we saw a teacher standing giving lessons to the class. Hmm, I guess that's the music teacher.

" Good evening, miss. " Tecna said politely. We just smiled and stand behind Techy.

I know right, it's not like we're cowards but come on... Tecna is really REALLY good I tell you in manners.

It's like, maybe her second rule or something. Who cares, at least we got her as the smarty pants in the group.

" You girls must be the new girls, hmm, I supposed to have another six home coming boys too. " The teacher said.

Suddenly, out of know where were six dipshits just come inside. You guessed it...

The boys that we fought before music class.

" Boys! It's been ages since saw I you six. " The teacher cooed.

" It's been a long time, Miss Dileta. " The strawberry blonde greeted. The teacher nodded.

" _Miss Dileta know them, this is so fucking weird. " Tecna whispered to us. We nodded in agreement._

" Yes, it has been a long time Specialists. " Miss Dileta greeted back.

" Specialists? " We asked bewildered. Seriously, who called a group named 'Specialists.

Boys...

" Yes, they were once called the Specialists for being the most top students in this school. " The teacher cooed again.

The six of us almost gauged and Aisha and I almost let out a laugh at that shit.

" Oh yes, you girls should introduce your name to the class. " Miss Dileta told us. We nodded and I started first.

" Hello, I'm Musa Melody from Miami, I'm an only child and I don't have a mother. " I told them. After that, there was some 'poor her' and 'her life must suck' can be heard.

" Hello, I'm Stella Solaria also from Miami, I'm an only child but has a cruel not to mention ugly step sister...her name is Chimera. Anyways, my mother and my father went through a divorce but got back together...after 3 years. " Stella explained.

Yup, her life was full of shit. She should got the luxurious, wait! Dumb statement all of us are rich and luxurious now.

There were some 'Chimera, what in the name of god is that?' 'That was some life' and the boys 'She's a hottie' and 'Sexy' was heard from the boys.

Sometimes, boys can be pigs. Sorry that I talked like that but I'm like...allergic to boys. I will never fall for boys, help'em or even be friends with them.

Also, ONE thing...that's right, with a capital O, I will never fall or have a crush on and I repeat, I will never fall or have a crush on. Cause I don't give a shit.

Lets just get back with the story.

" Hello, I'm Flora Linphea from Miami, I am an older sister and I have a younger sister. Her name is Miele. I have both sets of parents that work in a greenhouse. " Flora said softly. Sometimes, she can be a very VERY shy person.

" Hello. I'm Aisha Andros still from Miami, I'm an only single child but I have a lot of cousins, uncle and aunts. Yeah I get that a lot. I have both sets of parents who are REALL into manners since I was born and, yeah. " Aisha said casually.

" Hello, I'm Tecna Zenith from Miami, I'm an only child but I was known as the smartest in my extended family. I have both sets of parents that work as inventors and they are now working hard for their newest project. " Tecna said, yeah...a smart ass.

Still, there was some same old whispering but, there whispers were 'Smartypants', 'She must be a nerd' and 'She, as in a smart ass, but she's cute'.

Hey! Even I said that!... The 'Smartypants' part, duh!

" Hello, I'm Bloom Domino from Miami, I am a younger sister and I also have an older sister. Her name is Daphne. I was adopted since I was a baby but found my birth parents and my sister when I was 16. So that makes that I have 2 sets of parents" Bloom told.

When she finished, the whole class shook their heads and the boys in class were whispering that 'She's hot', 'She's a beauty' and 'This is gonna be fun'.

" Okay, girls. Umm, Bloom, you can sit next to Sky at the back. " Miss Dileta demanded.

Bloom's eyes widened and the five of us mouthed 'You're dead'.

" Okay now hmm...

* * *

 ** _After music class..._**

 **(I'm just gonna skip music class.)**

 **(Flora P.O.V)**

The six of us got told from Miss Dileta that we have to sit next to those boys that we fought earlier. Actually, more like all of the girls except me like to fought with them.

*Sigh* Also, inside the class, the other Winx and so called 'Specialists' still have a chance on fighting with each other while hitting themselves with recorders that Miss Dileta gave. Musa was the most cause she, she use her recorder to hit Riven *coughing* balls and it let a sharp pain to Riven. Oh Musa...

Why do people like to fight these days, violence is not good. *Sigh* anyways, school had finally finished and we were just going to our lockers.

When the six of us got to our lockers, we took our things and was going to walk to Bloom's car but stop when Tecna said something.

" Wait! Didn't Musa have detention. " Tecna reminded. We raised our eyebrows cause we can't remember.

" Since fucking when? " Aisha asked, hoping not.

" When Musa was jumping all woozy and all shitty while running across the crappy hall. " Tecna reminded us again.

" Doesn't ring a bell. " Stella said, shooking her head.

" *Sigh* When we shit our mouth inside with random goddamn tissues. " Tecna sighed, hoping us to 'ring a bell'.

After that, it clicked our minds. We all said 'Ooo' at the same time then chuckled.

" Oh hell no. " Musa sighed, putting her right hand then smacked her forehead.

" Hell yes. " Bloom said sarcastically.

Musa narrowed her eyes on her and muttered a bad word under her breath.

" I guess I'll see you guys after my hellhole. " Musa joked. We chuckled then nodded.

" Its okay, you can maybe make friends there. " I reassured. Musa snored.

That girl can be a gangster sometimes but, Musa is Musa. No one can change that.

Musa walked to her detention and said 'Good luck!'. We walked to Bloom's car and Bloom started the car.

Off we go back home.

 ** _After 15 minutes..._**

In the car, we are just doing our own things of us. Aisha was putting her feet up while hearing some music, Tecna is looking at her phone and Stella and I are just gossiping with each while Bloom is driving the car.

Suddenly, out of know where, a car was behind us and honking at us. We heard it and Bloom sighed.

" What kind of bitch is it right now. " Bloom sighed in defeat.

" Yeah I mean like, do we ever have a break or a normal day for once. " Stella agreed, shook her head.

" I don't know but if Musa's here, Imma sure that she'll kick their asses to hell. " Aisha said sarcastically, daydreaming about how

" In other words, I smell trouble. " Tecna told, tucking her phone I side her bag.

" *Sigh* I'm not even gonna yell. " I sighed. The others look at me and said.

" Good girl. Cause we need it. " The others said sarcastically. Really?!

The car that was behind us speed up to the front, and you know who is inside?

THE SPECIALISTS! GOD! CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE US FOR 5 SECONDS?!

" WHAT THE FUCK?! IT'S THEM! " Stella shrieked, pointing to them from the car window.

" Why am I not surprised. " Tecna said sarcastically.

" Of course you're not. " Aisha snored. Tecna just rolled her eyes.

" Fuck, what are we going to do now. " Bloom said, already thinking that it will happen in bad-bad.

" Just speed the car up, Bloom. " I told her.

" Good idea. " Bloom agreed.

Bloom pressed the paddle and we had gone faster than ever. The bad thing was, IT WAS TOO FAST I TELL YOU. TOO FAST!

" HOLY SHIT/OH MY GOD!" Aisha, Tecna and Stella shouted while I shouted 'Oh my god', leaning back from their seats.

" WERE GONNA DIE! " The four of us shrieked.

Bloom, Bloom was just focusing on the road. I guess she really want to get away from those morons.

Bloom quickly stopped when we were away from the boys. After she stopped, we panted heavily, scared while Bloom turned around, facing us while her hands are folded.

" You really know how to shit this crap. " Aisha panted, still chicken out from just now.

Stella, who was all woozy, open the car door beside her and throw up there. We look at her in disgust. When she finished vomiting, she rolled her eyes and we turned back.

" Well, at least we're here. " Bloom said coolly.

" Are we? " I ask, surprised. Bloom just nodded, smirking.

The five of look outside using the car window and yeah. We are here.

" Wow, that was fast. " Stella, Aisha, Tecna and I said in unison, surprised that we're already here.

I'm just gonna give the next part to Tecna, cause its about 'them' again.

* * *

 **(Tecna P.O.V)**

We got out of Bloom's car and was about to walk inside until there was a car, parked beside our house. Actually, our house is more like a mansion.

" I wonder who could that be? " I ask, curiously.

When the people inside the car hop off, all of us including them gasped.

" It's you! " All of us including the people.

Guess who? Again, the Specialists.

" Why! Why out of all people it must be them! Why! " Stella cried.

" Yup, I was shitty right. She have cuckoo problems. " Helia confirmed, nodding her head.

" Well then, she must be bonkers. " Brandon agreed, snickering.

Stella don't wanna end up like the last time, hold her ander from exploding while muttering some bad words about them.

" Okay, long story short. I don't wanna deal with any shit now. " Aisha said, frustrated.

" Fine, if were gonna be enemies or fight shit in another time, you girls better know our names and we should know yours. That's the most logical. " The strawberry blonde told.

I can't believe that we're cooperating with them. It's so illogical. But the strawberry blonde seems so logical, like me. Plus, his red spectacles, he's a bit muscular, and he also has those little freckles!

Wait! What am I talking about, I've gotta wake up. They are our enemies. I can't fall for him!

" Fine, I'm Tecna, the dark brown haired with curls is Aisha, the blonde is Stella, the red head is Bloom, the honey brown brunette haired is Flora, and the last is Musa who is the blue haired. " I introduced.

" Oh you mean the blue one who acts bitchy all the time. " Riven mocked.

What the hell?! That's my best friend!

" Look, we girls don't wanna fight like the last time at school so let's just get this over with so we can have the energy to fight MASSIVELY tomorrow. " I hissed sarcastically.

" Hm. " Riven humphed sarcastically, smirking. That assholle is gonna get it soon.

" O...kay.. Well, I'm Sky, the magenta is Riven, the dark long brown braided hair is Nabu, the brunette whose his hair covered his left eye is Brandon, the strawberry blonde is Timmy, the dark long blue hair is Helia. " Sky introduced.

" Well then, let the battle begin...now. " Bloom said shaking Sky's hand.

" Yes... let the battle begin. " Sky said shaking back Bloom's hand.

* * *

 **Okay! So this is chapter 8! Wow, actually...this is the most longest chapter ive ever write. Seriously. This chapter is 3848 words. But I made this chapter different cause I put all of the girls P.O.V.**

 **And don't worry Musa lovers, cause Musa will be back from her detention tomorrow. Also, i got some reviews that voted for Nabu so Aisha's boy-enemy is Nabu. Hope you like this chapter and send a review if you like it. Good day!**


	9. Cheer leading news and bitchy enemies

**Hello readers! Holy shit it's been a while since I wrote anything but I just recently wrote a chapter for '6 Melody', check it out if y'all wanna know. Okay for repay, here's chapter 9.**

* * *

 **(Flora P.O.V)**

Its been a month since the last fight we had. **(Referring to chapter 8).**

Musa got out of detention and have been threatened to not break the rules again or she will give *coughing* at her. So Musa just muttered a shit under her breath and other words that I don't wanna hear.

Anyways, the six of us is just at home in the living room, making a fool of ourselves.

" Ugh, I'm bored. " Stella whined.

" Talk about it. " Aisha said, rolled her eyes.

" I know right, there's something we can't do. " Stella said back, thinking that Aisha agreed with her.

Aisha just smack her head for Stella's dumbness.

" Thats not what she meant plus, it's nothing we can't do, not something we can't do. " Tecna corrected." Hey, it's the same thing. " Stella defended.

From far, you you can hear Musa said.

" Jesus, get a life girl! " Musa said from far, listening to music through her IPod.

" *Sigh* never mind. " Tecna sighed.

" Hey, don't take the Mickey out of her guys. " I said, defending Tecna.

" Yeah, what she says. " Bloom agreed.

Suddenly, Blooms eyes were glued at the TV.

" Hey guys, take a look at this. " Bloom said, still her eyes glued on the TV.

We walk to the L-shape couch and sit down while me and Aisha sit at the other couches.

Then the mouth went wide open with shock, especially Stella.

" _Now we're at Paris, talking to Mr. Radius and Mrs. Cassandra._ " the journalist exclaimed.

 _Mr. Radius, can you tell us about your world wide business plan._ " the journalist asked.

 _Of course, for my world wide business plan that I am working well, me and my wife decided to do a fashion place for every kind. from women to men, from me to kids, from kids to babies. We also plan to do clothing for seasons, celebrities, travelers, swims and etc._ " Mr. Radius a.k.a 'Stella's father' told to the journalist.

" _Yes whatever he says._ " a.k.a 'Stella's stepmother said.

 _" O..kay, and what will your fashion business name will be? "_ Thejournalist asked again.

 _" Umm, I decided that it will be family business, I thought about the name Solaria."_ Mr. Radius thought.

 _" Wait, Solaria? I thought we prefer the name Cassandra, Radi-"_ squeaked.

In return, Stella muttered a b-i-t-c-h at her.

 _"You here that everybody, Solaria will be the name of the future company of fashion."_ The journalist said.

 _"Im Nicky, and this WWT News."_ The journalist ended.

" Wow, what a slut. " Musa said sarcastically, nodding her head slowly at the interview.

" Oh really, more like a money whore. " Aisha scoffed.

" Actually, there's no word in the dictionary 'money whore', we called the word as whore mercenary or slut mercenary. " Tecna corrected.

Aisha snickered and rolled her eyes.

" Guys! Don't tell that to Stella's mother. " I scolded them.

" Stepmother. " Bloom corrected.

" Yeah, but its still the same. " I defended.

" Well that slut plus whore plus bitch is so gonna get it when I get my hands off her skimpy ass trick. " Stella growled, gritting her teeth while making a fist.

" I'm not even gonna say. " I sighed in defeat.

The others just snickered.

" Well, I guess we have enough shit for this time so lets just chillax and go somewhere aye? " Bloom suggested, nudging Stella playfully.

" Yeah, I guess we can do some crap out of this shit so I can forget about that bitch. " Stella agreed.

" Hey! That's almost a rhyme! " Tecna exclaimed.

" Really? A rhyme? " Aisha said bewildered, raising an eyebrow.

" Yeah! I mean, how she can do a rhyme, she's as stupid as a cow! " Musa answered, agreeing with Aisha.

" It's as stupid as a donkey or an owl idiot! " Tecna corrected.

" Boo. " Musa cooed.

Tecna winched her eyes.

" Actually, that's not what I mean't. " Aisha said truthfully.

" Whatever . " Musa said, rolling her eyes.

Aisha mimicked while Musa plopped down on the bean bag couch.

" Okay back to the point, where are we going to go? " Bloom asked.

" How about the garbage hellhole. " Musa said sarcastically without thinking.

" How about not. " I snapped at her.

" How about- " Stella was about to suggest but we cut her off.

" NO! " We yelled in unison.

Stella sighed in defeat and muttered a crap.

" What about- " I was also about to suggest but this time, was cut off by Stella.

" Honey, I know nature it's good but seriously I just had a manicure and pedicure last Sunday. " Stella reassured, looking at her new coated nails.

" H-, I have no fucking idea. " Aisha admitted, rubbing her head.

" According to my calculations since it's a hot as hell day, how about the beach. I mean, we ARE at California after all. " Tecna suggested and explained to them.

There some 'Okay' and 'Thats fucking okay'.

" Okay it's settle then. So pack up girls. " Bloom said.

We walk upstairs to our respective rooms that we shared and start packing up.

* * *

 **(Helia P.O.V)**

The guys and I are just having a drink at our backyard. We're just chilling around, doing nothing which is fucking boring.

" Hey guys, wanna go somewhere? " Timmy blurted out quickly.

" Um, sure Tim Tam, but where? " I agreed.

" How about the night club, the ladies are fucking hot-hot there. " Riven suggested playfully, wiggling his eyebrows.

Brandon whistled at that suggestion.

" Riven, this is not the time to do 'tha-that' crap. " Timmy snapped and shuddered at the word, 'that'.

" Aww come on dude, let it out. Males are males. " Brandon ressured.

" I can see your future will be a ladies shit. " Sky answered sarcastically, taking a sip from his drink.

" Who cares, fun is fun. " Brandon answered back, putting his hands at the back of his head as a pillow.

" What about something else more than shit, dude. " I snapped sarcastically.

" Hey how about the beach and Timmy my friend, don't even talk about Radius, Celsius and all that Maths crap that which will keep inside my head ready for my doom. " Nabu suggested but said sarcastically to Timmy who was ready to explain about the weather.

" Jeez. Just trying to calculate, is that a sin. " Timmy defended innocently, folding his arms.

" Yeah, don't take the mickey out of this man, dudes. " Sky agreed, putting an arm around Timmy.

" Right, we got it all cover. Now who vote for the beach? " I asked the guys.

Sky, Timmy, Nabu and I raise our hands while Brandon and Riven shake their heads.

" Oh, come on man. " Nabu begged them.

" Yeah, what he says. " Sky agreed.

Brandon and Riven rolled their eyes and muttered.

"Fine/ Yeah, yeah whatever. " Brandon and Riven said in unison.

" That's the spirit. " I told them.

" You guys owe me for this. " Riven taunted.

" What he says, again. " Brandon said sarcastically.

We ran up to our respective rooms and pack up for the journey.

* * *

 **( Aisha P.O.V)**

We are now on our way to Paradise Beach **(I don't know what beach do they havein California)** whom Tecna is giving the way.

This time, I'm driving the car.

" Oh Imma wanna fuck you down, Imma wanna fuck, fuck, fuck, oh shitty yes, Imma wanna fuck, fuck, fuck you to hell. " Musa hummed who is sitting at the front passenger seat.

We look at Muse, bewildered while Flora close her ears.

Musa noticed and said.

" What? " Musa asked clueless.

" Nevermind. " The others said in unison.

* * *

 **( Nabu P.O.V)**

We're now half way to the beach. Timmy is showing the way with its typical shit while me, as in Nabu, I'm driving our truck.

" When the hell are we going to get to that crap. " Riven grumbled, folding his arms.

" Chillax Riv. " I answered.

Riven just rolled his eyes.

" According to my calculations, the beach will be... " Timmy started, looking at his phone.

" Will be what? " We asked eagerly.

" Wow, that's fast. Accord- " Timmy started again.

" Just get to the point timster. " Sky interrupted, rolling his eyes.

" Jeez just tellin', the beach will be on our left. " Timmy snapped.

We look outside and there it is. The beach was fucking beautiful.

Guess that's why this beach is popular.

" Holy shit...

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

" Hey you! " Sky yelled in agony, pointing to the girls.

What the hell are you doing here sluts?! " Sky continued.

" Oh excuuuuse me, actually, what the fuck are YOU DIPSHITS DOING HERE! " Bloom yelled-sassed back.

" AND AS IN DIPSHITS, AS IN YOU GUYS! " Musa continued.

" OH HELL NO WE'RE NOT! " Riven defended.

Stella nodded as a 'yes you guys fucking are' while Brandon shooked his head as a ' nopey doppy we're hella not'. The both of them noticed and start to yell at each other.

" YES! " Stella yelled.

" NOT! " Brandon yelled back.

" YES! " Stella defended.

" NOT! " Brandon defended back.

" NOT! " Stella tricked.

" YES! " Brandon said, got tricked by Stella.

" Goddamnit. " Brandon muttered.

The other boys smacked their heads in defeat.

" Well, what are we waiting for, cheesecake? " Helia said sarcastically.

" Oh right. YOU'RE GOING DOWN! " The boys yelled.

" NOT IN OUR WATCH, ASSHOLES! " The girls, except Flora who was scared for her friends while Tecna was looking at her phone.

" You're not 'there'? " Flora asked Tecna.

Tecna shook her head and said.

" Im not gonna do shit, it's illogical. Plus, it's irrasional and stupid but what choice do we have. " Tecna explained.

Flora took a glance at the group and sighed.

" Ugh, I can't watch. " Flora sighed, looking at the waves.

* * *

 **(Stella P.O.V)**

Okay... where should I start, oh yeah. So it's been a week since we saw those pricks.

Ugh, I'm so frustrated.

I rather go shopping all day long but nooooo, Mr. SmellyBlondey, Mr. Blah-blah plus baboon browny, Mr. Nerdydipshit strawberry, Mr. Hippo who can't even draw, Mr. Nicky long pants hair and Mr. Ribena Grumpy nanny had to show up and fucking ruin it.

And I mean it, really.

Relax Stella, calm down. You don't wanna like that dipshit browny! Although, he's quiet cute, plus eco hot. Oh that melting brown eyes... I could just stare at them forever, and his abs... holy shit his body must be fucking hot!

Huh?! What are you thinking Stella! Okay! Take the drugs Stella!

TAKE THE DRUGS FOR GOODNESS SAKE!

STELLA! STELLA DO YOU HERE ME?!

" Huh, wha-what? " I asked cluelessly.

I take a look around and I see that I'm in a classroom, and...holly fucking molly.

THE TEACHER, IS RIGHT INFRONT OF ME!

" Hehe... " I said nervously.

What the hell Stella?!

" Detention 9 hours for DAYDREAMING IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS! " The teacher told me.

The class was laughing their asses off.

I nod quickly and the teacher go back to teach the class. I sigh and see that Bloom and Aisha are giggling. I send a death glare towards them. Aisha and Bloom pouted in return.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

" , may I come in? " The person asked.

" Yes you may. " Misses. Griselda replied.

The door open to Coach Codatorta, our PE teacher who is a freakin' hot and I mean it, walk in.

When he walk in, all the girls drool at him even Misses. Griselda.

And Misses. Griselda is fucking married.

Seriously like...come on he has the fucking man like that can shit girls.

" I'm just gonna tell something to the class Misses. Griselda. " Coach Codarta told.

" Go ahead... " Misses. Griselda said dreamily.

Coach Codatorta raise an eyebrow and start telling the class.

" I have some news, especially to the girls. " Coach Codatorta started.

At that, all the girls in the class heads up.

" There will be a cheer leading audition to recruit new girls for the upcoming football match. " Coach Codatorta informed.

Then all of the girls in the class squealed.

" Now settle down, I hope you girls will get to join the audition and do the best for the school. The audition will be at the school's main hall and wear Proper cheerleading clothes. That's all. " Coach Codatorta ended, thanking Misses. Griselda and walk out from the class.

The girls in the class squealed again making the boys covering their ears while sighing.

Typical.

" Settle down, now you already heard the news. Let's just go back to- " By the time Misses. Griselda said that, the bell rang.

" FINALLY! " I yelled while all the students in the class start running towards the school hallway.

" MISS STELLA! " Misses. Griselda yelled at me again.

What the hell is her problem?!

" Remember... detention after school... " Misses. Griselda hissed.

I nod and run to the other girls who are waiting for me outside of the class.

" Hey guys! " I greeted.

" Hey Stel! " They greeted back.

" Did you guys heard about the audition, cause Imma gonna join it! " I told them.

" Yup, me and Aisha are so in girl! " Bloom answered.

" Yeah I was actually thinking to join the girl football team but sadly, they don't have that and what the fuck! They should have one for fucks sake! " Aisha told us while Flora was reassuring her.

" Well, I guess we can, right? " Tecna admitted, nudging Musa.

Musa sighed and muttered 'whatever'.

" As long it's not too revealing, it's a yes. " Flora agreed.

" So I guess all of us agreed to join in aye. " Bloom said.

We walk to the canteen and sit down while it's my turn to pick the girls foods.

I got to the queue and start waiting, shit.

After 5 minutes, I take the food which is crap and start walking back to the girls.

When I got back, I put the food down and the girls take it.

" This looks like shit. " Musa admitted.

" Tell me about it. " Tecna agreed, holding her burger which is sliming down the plate.

" Eww... " We ewwed in unison.

" Its disgusting as hell. " Aisha told us.

We nodded in unison.

" I hate to say this, but yeah let's go with it. " Flora agreed too.

" When are they going to change this... 'this'. " Bloom sighed.

" True. " We agreed in unison.

" I rather do not eat it cause it maybe will crash this beautiful face. " I said.

" Typical. " Musa said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

I just pouted.

" Well, at least we have a cheer leading competition goin' on. " I told them.

" Yup. " They agreed in unison.

* * *

 **(Musa P.O.V)**

We were talking when out of nowhere, some voices are sayin' some fucking shit about us.

" Ugh, you guys are like A-class sluts. " Someone said.

Then it's crew nodded in agreement.

" Excuse me? " I answered, feeling my anger rising.

" Excuse me? Excuse you boyfriend stealer. " The person who has brown-greenish hair with spectacles said.

" Okay, I don't know who the hell are you but I'm sooo not a boyfriend stealer, bitch. " I answered back coldly.

" Huh, that's what they say. And by the way slut, the name's Darcy. " Darcy said.

" Darcy huh? As in Darcy the whore. That rhymes. " I taunted.

The other girls were giggling with laughterness while 'Darcy' look eco serious.

" Don't mess my name bluey. " Darcy taunted.

" Don't mess my name bluey. " I followed sarcastically.

We burst into laughter.

" Hey! Don't you fucking dare to mess with her! " A blonde curly haired whose curls are like macaroni said.

" And you don't fucking dare to shit her! " Bloom defended me.

" And you are?... " The blonde girl taunted, raising an eyebrow.

" Bloom's the name whore, you are?! " Bloom answered.

" Diaspro, slut you ARE a boyfriend stealer! " Diaspro slandered, pointing to Bloom.

" TOO FAR BITCH! " Bloom yelled in agony.

Then, the people at the canteen look at us.

And holy shit.

*Sigh* the principal is here.

* * *

 **Soooooo... Okay I know that you are mad at me for sending an incomplete chapter but I have an exam going on. But no worries. So there's not nothing much to say here but send a review if you like it and you can maybe give me some ideas if I have writers block. So sorry and hope you like this chapter.**

 **#Gooooooooood Day!**


	10. Going to 'Courtschool'

**HELLO folks. WELCOME! Hehe... Sorry for not updating for SOOOOO long but here it is! Hope you like it! And it starts with Musa on the previous chapter.**

* * *

 _ **(Musa P.O.V) (Past)**_

 _..._

 _" Hey! Don't you fucking dare to mess with her! " A blonde curly haired girl whose curls are like macaroni said._

 _" And you don't fucking dare to shit her! " Bloom defended me._

 _" And you are?... " The blonde girl taunted, raising an eyebrow._

 _" Bloom's the name whore, and you are?! " Bloom answered._

 _" Diaspro, slut you ARE a boyfriend stealer! " Diaspro slandered pointing to Bloom._

 _" TOO FAR BITCH! " Bloom yelled in agony._

 _Then the people at the canteen look at us._

 _And holy shit._

 _*Sigh* the principal is here._

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

" What is happening over here?! " Miss F shouted in rage.

" Miss F! Oh thank god you're here! Look at what they did to me and Darcy! " Diaspro fakingly told to Miss F, holding her cheeks.

" What a damn weasel. " Stella whispered to the Winx.

All of them nodded at that.

" GIRLS! What did you do now! Previously, I had a detention from Musa and now detention for Stella! What is this all about! " Miss Griselda complained.

Diaspro and Darcy just smirked evilly.

" Calm down Griselda, girls, in my office NOW. " Miss F ordered-hissed.

They quickly nodded and quickly walk to the office.

" And as for YOU girls, in my office NOW. " Miss F ordered-hissed the Winx too.

" And don't forget about you girls too, IN MY OFFICE. " Miss F ordered-hissed Diaspro's and Darcy's group of girls too.

" The others. What are you waiting for? A detention?! The school bell had already rang! " Miss Griselda told the others.

The other students at the canteen quickly walk towards their remaining class, not wanting to get detention while the Winx and their enemies are waiting the headmaster and the headmistress inside the principal's office.

* * *

 **(Sky P.O.V)**

Whoa. That was one hell of a fight.

And notice that girl fight's are kinda raging and 'kaplow'!

Huh.

God knows what.

Well poor them need to go to the principal's office, and oh. It's Bloom and Musa, don't care cause we're supreme enemies with them.

" Hey Sky come on what are you waiting for, detention? " Brandon called me.

" Coming, coming sheesh. " I answered back.

" I'm so fucking likey that THAT bitchy blue airhead and that muddy green slut went to the office, but mostly that blue bitch. Pray for them to get expelled for me, aye. " Riven answered relieved.

" Don't forget the other girls too and 'likey' isn't a word. " Timmy reminded him.

" Shut up buster! " Riven snapped.

Timmy just shut or... zipped his mouth after that.

" Yup, I'm SOOO glad that 'mitzi' girl went like you said Riv. " Brandon agreed.

" Agree. " All of us agreed in unison.

" Sooo I guess we have to go to our damn class? " Helia asked.

" Right, before Miss Griselda goes nuts with us next. " Nabu joked.

The other guys plus me laughed our asses off.

So off we go to class, teasing each other and nudging each other, talking shit and blah, blah, blah.

* * *

 **(Bloom P.O.V)**

Ugh I can't fucking believe that we're stuck with THEM.

And to make it worse, their just like complaining and like.. Bullying us around still talking about us being the 'boyfriend stealer' for no GODDAMN REASON!

Flipping hell they just act like all 'innocent' and that crap.

FAKE!

Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

" Oh who could that be, the principal. " A black haired girl with glasses said sarcastically, looking at us Winx.

" Oh who could that be, the princi- I have fucking HAD enough with their shit. " Stella mocked then sighed.

" Shhh, slow. They might heard us. " Tecna scolded.

" Who cares. It's just them. It's not like the principal or anyone. " Musa reassured.

" Oh really... " I snored.

Musa noticed me and cluelessly said.

" What... It's not like I'm dumb or blind, it should be Stel here. She's the blonde of the group so she's the dummy. " Musa innocently plus cluelessly answered my 'snored'.

" OFFENSIVE! " Stella screeched.

" It's true though. " Tecna agreed with Musa.

" DOUBLE OFFENSIVE! " Stella screeched again but louder.

Flora covered Stel's mouth to shut the fuck up before she mess EVERYTHING big time.

" Jesus Christ, you guys get distracted SOOO easily! " Flora sighed.

Then, Flora turned to me.

" Please continue. " Flora continued her sentence with a posh voice.

I chuckled and said.

" Aisha, will you do honors. " I said sarcastically.

" Imma with pleasure. " Aisha answered like 'swag'.

" Well the headmaster is here, and he does not look like in a good mood. " Aisha reminded in a country southern voice, her thumb pointing to the headmaster Saladin who has a REALLY death glare on his face.

" I agree with Aisha on this one. God knows what's gonna happen next. And I don't think you guys or me wanna know..." Flora said truthfully, shooking her head at the end.

" True. " All of us agreed.

" And now I'm thinking that I'M the dummy. " Musa murmured smacking her forehead slowly.

" Oh NOW you noticed! " Stella mimicked sarcastically, folding her arms.

" TRIPLE OFFENSIVE! " Musa screeched like Stel did before.

" Ohhhh here we go again... " I sighed in defeat.

" Wow it feels like déjàvu ALL over again. " Aisha admitted.

Just before the car fight was gonna start... then...

Suddenly the door open.

It was Miss F and Miss Griselda.

No biggy.

" Girls, I hope you didn't wait for too long. " Miss F said.

" Oh we didn't. " A girl with lightning ash blue hair girl which her hair almost LOOK like a lightning afro snickered.

Misses Griselda send a death glare at that.

" Anyways, I want to know what REALLY happen and I don't want just excuses or anything from you girls. Got that? " Miss F said.

All of us sighed and nodded slowly.

" Long story short, THAT MUSA GIRL STARTED FIRST! " Darcy accused, pointing directly to me.

" What the Jay-Jay?! Actually you started first! " Musa defended herself.

" *Mouthing* HELP OVER HERE! " Darcy mouthed to her girls.

" ENOUGH! " Miss F growled.

" I thought there's no excuses and I repeat, NO excuses. " Stella whispered to us.

" Duh, we girls know that but only the, hmmm... What are their girl group name is? Seriously." Aisha wanted to answer but got stopped to ask who our group name ENEMIES that are bitches are.

" Good question. " I agreed with Aisha, scratching my head.

" I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU GIRLS. " Miss F continued.

" Now I repeat, do YOU GIRLS have an explanation or proof or idea other than accusing each other. " Miss F hissed, re-peating the same question all over again.

" Krik-Krik-Krik-Krik... " No one spoke.

Then, Techy snapped her fingers.

That means her mind had clicked with ideas, explanation or whatsoever crap she has.

We Winx just wanna get out of this shit cause we got a LOT more hella things to do.

" Miss F, if you insist that in MY opinion that you should checked the data of the school's camera's, that way we can see the truth. " Tecna suggested.

Our enemies mouthed a 'hella no' while shaking their heads in fear.

" Hmm, good idea. Let's check. " Miss F agreed, looking at the canteen part camera.

" Let's hope we didn't get the worst. " Stella whispered to us.

" But this will be fun. " Aisha said sarcastically.

We look at her and mouthed 'Really?!'.

Miss F started with a 'Hmm'.

" Cross my fingers! " I whispered, crossing my fingers tightly and close my eyes.

" Huh. Girls, you were right all along. You may go now, and sorry if there was any mistake at my actions. " Miss F said.

" Umm Miss F, not judging but to which group you are talking? " I asked Musa asked Miss F nervously fakingly scratching her head.

" To you girls of course, or as you are known as The Winx. " Miss F answered.

We celebrated silently while Miss F chuckled.

" We passed. " Flora said to herself.

" My prayers were answered. " Tecna said to herself.

" Imma don't wanna say it but thank god for that. " Musa said sarcastically, agreeing with Tech.

" And as for YOU GIRLS,- " Miss F started but got interrupt b

y flipping Misses Griselda.

Notice the sarcasm.

" DETENTION FOR 19 HOURS. "Misses Griselda interrupted, screaming at the sluts.

Miss F raised an eyebrow and just said.

" Yes... what she says. " Miss F agreed.

Suddenly, Musa's clicked her fingers and said.

" Hey girls, watch this. " Musa said with a devious and 'evil pranking' smirk on her face.

" Misses Griselda, instead of 19 HOURS, how about make it 24 HOURS. I mean, they REALLY did something something bad plus lying so why not. Just sayin' . " Musa suggested innocently while the butchers just mouthed a 'FUCKING NO!', silently.

But what Musa suggested wasn't a 'innocently' to describe.

I would much say...'evil'.

Hmm, good idea. Alright. DETENTION FOR 24 HOURS! " Misses Griselda screamed at the girls again.

The bitches slash sluts slash whores screamed 'hopelessly' a 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' while Musa smirked evilly.

Musa get out of the office quickly seeing us outside.

" Boy was that something. " I admitted, smirking and slowly nodding my head.

" HAHAHA. That was a good one. " Aisha complimented.

" Gosh you made me cry. " Tecna agreed, wiping a tear from her eyes.

" OMG! Thanks Muse for detentioning that black ugly weasel but seriously! you can maybe beat her up or somethin'! " Stella complained.

" Jeez. And I thought that I will get a compliment. Hmmph. " Musa huffed and looked away.

" Haha, DUH! " Stella answered, teasing Muse.

" It's not really nice though. " Flora scolded us.

We rolled our eyes and went to class together cause now we have class together.

Ciau!

* * *

 **(Tecna P.O.V)**

We got to our classes but ALL the students in the class were on a pin board looking at something.

" Hey, what this all about. " Bloom asked.

" Dunno. " I answered plainly.

" Come on, let's see what the hell's going on. " Aisha told us.

We walk up to the pin board which looks like shit and read 'bout it.

" *Gasped* Holy shit girls, it's the cheer leading names, plus we FUCKING GOT IN, YAY! " Stella squealed.

" YOWZA! " Musa admitted, looking at Stella's attitude.

" JESUS GIRL, CALM DOWN. WE KNOW YOU'RE EXCITED BUT PLEASE! " I shushed her off and reasoned to her.

" Yeah, what she says. " Bloom agreed.

Stella just humphed.

" Guys don't take the mickey out of her. And- " Flora reassured but got interrupted by a damn guy.

" The teachers coming! " The guy warned, running back to his table.

The other students also ran back to their tables...including us.

" Good afternoon Mr Wizgiz. " All of the students in the class said.

" Sit down. Now today's class is about a history...

* * *

 **And that's chapter 10! I guess. Whoopsie so this chapter is about when the Winx got out of detention or I will more prefer as jail or whatever it's called. So!... Send a review if you like OR even give suggestion or you readers like like it. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter and**

 **Good Day, Yup!**


	11. Introducing

**Hello, and I'm BACK. Sup, its been a WHOLE LONG TIME since I wrote a chapter. Jeez. Anyways, again, if y'all wanna give some suggestions, make sure to send a review if you readers have some ideas.**

 **#Lets get to the story.**

* * *

 **( Stella P.O.V )**

So... we are... walking back... home. There, we are walking back home. What an easy thing to say, NOT!

Well yeah, like I said. We are currently walking back home just peaceful us.

" Thank you god for letting us out of hell. " Musa prayed.

" Hey, it wasn't that bad. " Flora reassured.

" Easy for you to say. "Bloom snickered.

" Okay, okay, maybe not but think positive! " Flora said in defeat.

" Yeah, yeah. As if there's positive. " Tecna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

" So... girls, hehe... what about we- " I started but got interrupted by Missy Aisha as always.

" NO! Don't say it. " Aisha threatened, pointing towards little innocent me.

And I'm innocent as I'll ever be.

" But I will. " I taunted.

" Don't fucking dare. " Bloom warned.

" Too late. SHOPPING! " I squealed.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO! " They screamed, sighing.

" Oh man, I was SOOO looking forward to do Professor Palladium's project. " Tecna blurted, sighing.

" See! " Musa exclaimed.

" Even my best buddy can't do his project! " Musa continued.

" Actually Muse, its her and as in 'her' as in Tecna a.k.a me. " Tecna corrected.

"Whatever, but still! " Musa cried.

The others just rolled their eyes.

" Continue Stellie. " Flora told me.

I smiled at her in response.

" Hey don't blame me. Plus, I'm planning to go to a mall which has it's own court. Still, we gotta practice for cheerleading to beat those bitches or whatever they call themselves. " I explained, innocently.

" Fair point, fair point. " All of them agreed.

" And what a great way to continue. " Bloom joked sarcastically.

" Oh Bloomie. " All of us as in Winx said in unison, laughing our asses off.

I smirked and shouted.

" SO LET'S GO! " I shouted, dragging the girls to the mall.

" DAMN YOU STELLA! " All of them shouted back.

But all of that was ruin because of THEM.

* * *

 **( Musa P.O.V**

" Oh what the hell is it now. " Aisha sighed.

" What the hell? Oh you mean us. " A bitchy girl with cotton candy pink hair realised.

" Duh, course she's talking about you bitches. " Stella said, rolling her eyes for that bitch's stupidity.

" Bitches? Uh, uh we ain't that blondie, we are... " A girl with crappy black hair bitch with black evil spectacles or as Stel would says 'not fashion trendy'.

" The Beta's! " All of them answered or I will much prefer as screamed.

" WATCH IT! " I shouted, closing my ears.

Seriously, their voices are SO screaching that I think they will kill the birds.

" If Bart Baker was here, it will be a definite funny youtube video. " I joked to the Winx.

" I SOOOOO fucking agree with you, girl. " Aisha agreed and stiffled a laugh.

" Who's Bart Baker? " Flora asked curiously.

" Seriously girl, you don't know who's that guy? " Bloom asked in disbelief.

Flora shocked her head.

" Jesus, what do you DO with your life? " I said in disbelief.

" Drop the act drama queen. " Flora muttered.

" OKAY! Jeez, you sluts get distracted SO easily. " A slut which is a girl with icy white hair tide onto a REALLY high poytail.

" And YOU bitches always 'mets' with us. " Stella snapped.

" What's 'mets'? " The black ratty girl-bitch with black evil spectacles asked.

" You know, a shortform of messing with someone so we shortform it into the word 'mets'. " Stella explained.

" I don't get it. " The black ratty girl-bitch said in response.

" Of course you won't get it. You're dumb! " Stella explained.

" Well, atleast I'm not a dumb blonde like YOU! " The black ratty bitch defended.

" YOU..PUSSY! " Stella shrieked.

" " WHOA! What's with the language, hon! " The other Winx said in surprised.

" AND YOU DIPSTICK! " The black ratty bitch shrieked back.

" Really... dipstick? IS THAT ALL YOU GOT! WHAT ARE YOU, 6?! " The other beta's sighed.

" OKAY! LETS JUST CUT CHASE! WHAT THE HELL DO Y'ALL WANT?! " Tecna shouted to stop the never ending fight.

" FINE! *bitch* We want you whore's to accept our challenge. " Diaspro offered.

" What KIND of challenge? " Bloom asked curiously.

" We challenge y'all to a cheer leading match. " Diaspro challenged.

" Fine. We DO accept your challenge Beta Bitches. " Tecna mocked, accepting their challenge.

" Okay! But you all will DEFINITELY lose cause The Beta's got the MOST talented cheerleaders in the whole school. " A girl with lightning blue hair whose hair looks like a freaking storm cloud PROUDLY said.

" Or as I should say the whole WORLD! " The girl with the green hair said OVER proudly.

" Now THAT is what I call a representive show off loservill A-class bitch. " Stella told to us a.k.a The Winx.

"Who cares? We didn't ask y'all who's the best. " Bloom pointed out.

All of the Beta's were 'pin drop silence'.

" And that's what I call- " I started but got interrupted OR answered by my buddies.

" -getting humiliated. " We answered slash interrupted slash obviously.

" AS Musa got interrupted?! I think y'all should know US better. " Macaroni blonde ACTUALLY interrupted.

Note the sarcasm.

Who knew that even a introduction can make it look like a tv drama. Interesting.

Because you know why, THIS!

" INTRODUCTION! " 'Bubblegum hair' yelled.

Then all of the Beta Bitches did like an 'acapella squeak oh so not nice voice' and fake horns.

" I INTRODUCE YOU TO... Diaspro! The curly wavy blonde leader with tan skin, hot body and flashing red eyes! " ' Bubblegum hair! Introduce to us.

" THEN, WE HAVE... Mitzi! The cute black haired girl with slightly tan skin and the most CUTEST spectacles, hot, skinny and deep sharp black eyes. " Bubblegum introduced again.

" NEXT... ME! Crystal! The most beautiful lest, cutest, hottest, most attractive (I can go on forever) a.k.a Crystal with beautiful pink bubblegum cotton candy hair, nice tan skin, skinny and hot body and attractive amber eyes! " Crystal introduced HIGHLY.

" INTRODUCING... Icy! The cold hearted women who has light icy blue hair, sharp cold blue eyes, FREAKIN' pale skin, dark navy blue lips and hot-hot body! " Crystal-well, you know what she said.

" ALAS...Darcy! The dark illusion girl who has fuckin' brunette green **(What, I see her like that.)** so rare,fair skin, holy dark purple PLUM lips, hottie body and green amber eyes. " Crystal said.

" AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST...Stormy! The anger issue girl with really, REALLY light purple cloud hair color and poofy afro storm cloud hair, medium hmm hmm skin, aqua eyes and REEEEEEAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLY dark rose pink lips. " Crystal FINALLY FINISHED!

* * *

 **(Tecna P.O.V)**

" Hah! You took SO long to finish. " Aisha insulted.

" Long story short, watch and learn bitches. " Stella mocked.

" Beta Bitches, the red haired girl is Bloom, our MUCH MORE BETTER leader, an artist, chef and our young and very own journalist. Stella, the blonde who is our fashion crisist, matchmaker, 'Queen of Gossip' and party queen. Then, Flora the brunette, our nature lover, peaceful maker, chef and our young vetenarian/doctor. Next, Musa the blue haired girl who is a musical girl, singer, tomboy and a bad ass. Aisha, the dark brunette with purple highlights **(Aisha got purple highlights at Netflix W.O.W series, and she looks cool! )** who is an athlete, a tomboy like Musa, our freakin own girl coach and knows all, ALL about the seas, oceans, lakes, rivers, river banks, tanks, wells including water sport, type of water, taste, from where and surfing. Lastly, me! Tecna, the girl with the pink pixie cut hair who is the nerd in the group, a geek, an information on any circumstances by any way, elegant talker and our very own all subject teacher. " I introduced The winx in one breath.

" Hmmf! At least ours were better. " Crystal hmmmfed.

" So excuuuuuuuuuse us, we gotta go back home. " Flora sassed.

" Wow. We really didn't see that coming. " Bloom whispered.

" Uhuh. " All of us agreed, nodding our heads slowly while doing an awkward face.

"Why, scared? " Stormy mimicked.

The Beta Bitches we're laughing.

" No. Ever heard of 'practicing for the cheer leading match'. " Ipointed out in a 'sarcastic way'.

All of the B.B a.k.a Beta Bitches were quiet.

" Good. Let's go girls. " I said.

So us Winx walk home.

* * *

 **(Flora P.O.V)**

While we were walking back home, I remembered something.

" Hey girls, why didn't we just ride our car? " I asked the girls.

" Oh shit. We totally forgot. " Bloom exclaimed.

" Pfffft, big time. " Musa snickered.

" Yeah. Or not, we won't be seeing them. " Tecna sighed.

" At least they challenged us to a cheer leading match, and we accepted. " Stella said.

" And how IS that a good thing? " Aidha asked curiously.

" So that we can be cheerleaders. We did want to be cheerleaders in the first place, duh. " Stella explained.

" Ohhhhhhh. " The Winx said.

" For once in your lifetime, you're smart. For once. " Tecna complimented.

" Thank you Tecna, I am smart. " Stella said PROUDLY.

" I said for once. " Tecna pointed out.

" Hmmmf, so rude. " Stella 'Hmmmfd'.

" Well, we're here. " I said.

" Wait! I smell trouble. " Aisha suddenly said.

All of look at her while raising our eyebrows.

" What is it my partner in crime? " Aidha asked her 'partner in crime'.

" There! The suspek is next door! " Musa told Aisha.

Oh, so she's the 'partner in crime'.

And when she pointed out to the person which is next door, it was Nabu.

" Great, just great. " Bloom sighed.

" I totally vote you, Bloom. Their maybe going to ruin our day, maybe rape us, see our pussies or dress us up into sluts so uh uh, no way am I or we going to be like that.

" None of us will and EWWWWW! " I reassured plus disgusted.

" Girl, did you watch too many porn videos? " Tecna asked Stella.

" ... I may tiny, weeny, have... " Stella admitted.

" Oh my god! " Aisha exclaimed.

" Who wants to know, Stella's becoming a sexist! " Musa shouted.

" Musa! " The Winx scolded.

" Hey, hey, what's goin' on here ladies? " Nabu asked us, but he was mostly flirting.

" SHUT UP, DICKHEAD! " Aisha shouted at him.

Nabu was quiet.

" Come on, girls. Lets go inside rather here. " Stella told us.

All of us Winx went inside.

* * *

 **( Nabu P.O.V)**

Hah! That Aisha called me a dickhead!...

Me likey.

* * *

 **( Riven P.O.V)**

" What me likey, me likey?! " I asked rudely.

What? It's my typical atitude, fucking get on it already!

" Nothing grumpy, let's go inside. " Nabu reassured.

So me and 'negro'* went inside the house.

" Hey Nabu, what's up with Riv? " Timmy asked.

" You know, the usual. " Nabu said annoyingly.

" Ohhhhhhh, I get it, I get it. " Timmy said understood.

" Hey guys, there's a new Italian restaurant in town. " Brandon said while looking at a crap piece of newspaper that uses for diapers when they babies die and those rotten fucking what god does that thing.

" Really? Where is it. " Sky a.k.a blondy princess asked.

" Downtown near the Starbucks cafe. " Brandon answered.

" That's not too far, and we should have a boys time. Schools tomorrow. " Helia pointed out.

" Okay then. Come on. " Sky agreed.

So us The Speacialists went to the garage and rode our baby, The Ferrari.

* * *

 **(Sky P.O.V)**

 _After 65 minutes and 720 seconds..._

" What the hell, Brandy?! You shitty said it was downtown and not that far! " Riven busted out.

" Hey! You know that I can't read fuckin' well! " Brandon defended.

" Then go back to preschool! " Riven exclaimed.

" Wait. Brandon can't read? " Timmy asked while buffing.

" Wow! This is totally new! Brandon, the most playboy of the school plus sexist can't read! " I mocked.

" Shut up. Lets just go in. " Brandon shushed us.

" Oh Brandy. " Helia teased.

So all of us laugh at that.

* * *

 **Sooooo that's all! So, so, SOOOOOOOOO sorry guys that it's been so long since I wrote anything. You guys must be wondering " What happen to MW, is she dead? "**

 **HAHAHAHAHHA**

 **Well, hope you guys like this chapter and**

 **Good day!**


	12. Slumber Party Part 1: The Game, The Shop

**Hey guys!... Okay, I know I haven't posted a chapter for a LONG TIME and I'm truly, deeply, sorry for that.**

 **Apparently, I had just finished my exam and I was really, REALLY praying hoping I got a good result.**

 **I do pray, okay. I do, and legit pray.**

 **Okay, you guys maybe or don't even give a fuck but do you know what I got?**

 **A FUCKING BADASS RESULT!**

 **Literally, I've never done something sooooo embarrassing in my entire life!**

 **You guys can roast me in your reviews, I feel so fucked up.**

 **Anyways, I don't want to be dramatic or a Mary sue, right? So let's just...**

 **#Get on with the story, already.**

* * *

 **( Aisha P.O.V)**

After the girls and I went in to our house, or should I cockily say, mansion, we changed from our bird saliva clothes and went straight to the dance room where we were practicing our cheer leading skills to beat those so-called 'Beta Bitches' from their possession.

Notice the sarcasm.

" Hey Aisha. " Musa called me.

" What's up, woman. " I answered.

Suddenly, Musa begin to grin so wide that I can imagine her jaw break.

" Are you ready for football match Man.U vs Chelsea! " Musa roared.

" Hell yeah! Bitch! " I roared back.

" What did you just call me?! " Musa yelled.

" Umm. Nothing, Riven! " I 'accidentally' said.

" WHAT! " Musa shrieked.

" Musa! Musa! I mean Musa! " I sarcastically LMAO inside apologized.

Then, it was so legit quiet between me and Musa that I can hear the birds outside our lavish 'mansion', kissing each other.

Wait... is that even possible?

" Soooooooo, where's that 'football match' handshake! " I squealed, distracting Muse.

" Right in my dick! " Musa squealed.

We did our special 'football match' handshake and pound our chests.

...which kinda hurt because we have tits.

" Fuck yeah! That's what I call a handshake! _Ouch.._ _._ " Musa screamed.

" Well y'all can watch some manly football match but tonight, it's time for some prime girls slumber party time! " Stella squealed.

" No fuck! " Me and Musa answered at the same time.

" Say whaaaaaaat. " Me and Musa slanged again!

" Oh wow, this is such a small world. " I said sarcastically.

" Yeah, and I don't even give a shit about telepathy. " Musa joked.

" Very funny, parter in crime. " I joked back.

" Did I just heard my best friend who's last name is Melody became someone's partner in crime? " Tecna asked.

" Yeah, Ms. Smart-ass who's stating the obvious. " Bloom said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

" Yeah, yeah, just deal some shitty other stuff, sweetheart. " Tecna said.

" Whatever you say, Techy. " Bloom laughed.

" Says, ginger. " Tecna joined Bloom laughing her ass off.

We were all enjoying our moments when Flora hurriedly ran towards us, almost tripping over Stella.

" Whoa! Hold your horses over there, girl. Cause I ain't your Prince Charming who you should be trippin' over with! " Stella hold back.

" 'Hello' to you too, Stella. And what do you mean by 'Prince Charming who I should be tripping over with'? " Flora asked, bewildered.

" Oh, I mean't that you should be tripping over Prince Charming Helia rather than Prince Charming Stella. " Stella said, grinning cheekily.

" OHHH! I TOTALLY agree with you, Stell! " Aisha agreed while laughing and falling off her chair.

" Same! We should totes make a ship name for our dearest Flora and her Prince Charming Helia! " Bloom squealed.

" Yo! How about Rahe? " Musa suggested.

" Is that a ship name? Or is it just some witty retort. " Bloom scoffed.

" How about... Flolia? Or Ralia? " I suggested.

" That's a damn good ship name, Aisha! " Bloom complimented.

" Yeah, yeah, it was alright. " Musa lamely said.

I grinned cheekily and said.

" Do I detect a hint of jealousy towards me, Musa? " I teased, grinning.

" Me! Jealous of you?! Pfffft, hell no, to the no, no, no. " Musa awkwardly sang and denied.

" _Denial..._ " Bloom sang, nudging Musa's swanky arm.

" Okay, back to the point. Well, I am, can't be denied, Flora's best friend, so I damn straight know what's best for her. " I cockily said.

" Well, that is a damn good ship name. " Stella complimented.

Then, Stella smirked.

" I wonder, if Flora and Helia is a couple. I can imagine that not within a week that they will not sleep in their own beds. " Stella teased, grinning cheekily while nudging Flora.

" STELLA! STOP IT! " Flora shrieked while keeping her head down, blushing furiously.

" Stell! That's so whip, dude! " Bloom, Musa and I agreed, laughing our big asses off.

" Wait... Flora and Helia? I thought that we are 'enemies'? " Tecna reminded, bewildered.

" Emphasis on the word, 'enemies'. " Musa teased, grinning.

Damn, everyone now these days, grin a lot...

" MUSA! " Flora screamed.

The others just laughed.

" Well, you guys should better have stop laughing and teasing me because I hurriedly ran hear to say something before this happens. " Flora reminded.

Me, Stella, Tecna, Musa and Bloom collect ourselves and said.

" Yeah, what's the problem, Flolia? " We asked in unison, still teasing Flora with her new ship name with Helia.

Flora smacked her head and just ignored what we had just said just now.

" Well, it starts with, I was watching YouTube when something big, like, literally big just happen. And it got something to do with Stella. " Flora exclaimed.

" Stella? " Me and the others said.

" Me? " Stella said, bewildered.

" Don't believe me? See for yourself. " Flora said.

Flora gave her IPhone to Stella.

Stella took it and see the video.

We all huddled up against Stella, not thinking that she may die because of us.

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

 _So, how is the company doing?_

 _Well... the company is doing great, even though its still under construction but it's doing well._

 _That's great to hear. Mr. Radius, tell me, in our previous interview with you, we asked you and your wife, Cassandra about what will be the name of your company?_

 _Oh yes, even though we thought a lot about it but to answer your question, the name of the company will be Solaria incorp._

 _That is quite the name._

 _Thank you. It took me and Cassandra a while to discuss but there's still some other things to do._

 _What do you mean?_

 _Well, the franchise, the designs, the world wide business plan, and to find a CEO, and also other things to do._

 _Wow, and speaking of finding a CEO, you have 2 daughters,right?_

 _Yes._

 _So, do you ever thought about one of your daughters becoming a CEO._

 _Well,yes. But I can't pick who. By the looks of it, I must give a test or something to make sure I pick the right person._

 _Well, that's a wiseble choice. Does your wife helps you too?_

 _Yes, she insisted me to pick our 1st daughter, Chimera. But I don't want to pick sides so it's better to test them or find somebody else first._

 _Oh well, I hope your company will be what you said before. And thank you for letting us interview you._

 _Your most welcome._

 _And that's the interview, everyone. This is Nicky and this is WWT News._

* * *

 **( Tecna P.O.V)**

The video's page turns black and the goddamn video was finished.

Stella give Flora's IPhone back and Stella stormed to her room upstairs.

We all look to each other and 1 thing was in our mines.

" Oh no. " Me, Bloom, Flora, Aisha and Musa answered.

We all ran upstairs and went to Stella's massive bedroom which we found out, it was lock.

...

" There goes grumpy cat. " Musa said sarcastically.

" So, all say 'Aye' if they agree to breakdown the door. " Aisha suggested.

Aisha said 'Aye' and raise her hand while the other including me look at her in a 'Are you fuckin' crazy, girl?'.

" No, okay. " Aisha said and put down her hand.

" How about asking Stella to open the door? " Flora suggested.

" Yeah that's a more better idea. " I agreed.

" Say whaaaaat! " Aisha slanged.

" Again with the slang? " Bloom cringed.

" It's a signature slang. " Musa defended.

" Okay, we don't want anymore grumpy cats here so shut the hell up. " I snapped.

Bloom, Aisha and Musa were quiet.

Finally, some peace.

Flora went to the door and knocked.

" Stella? Stella it's me, Flora. " Flora called Stell.

" Go away. " Stella snapped.

" Aww come on! You know how much you hate if we called you 'grumpy cat'. " Flora said.

" Don't you fucking dare! " Stella threathened.

" Well, we don't want to but you're locking yourself in your own room. " Flora reasoned.

" And it hurts us to see you upset. " Flora continued, sincere.

" So? You saw what my daddy said." Stella snapped.

" He loves that so called woman bitch more than me. " Stella told.

We all look at each other with said faces on our face.

" He said he doesn't want to pick sides but I can see he shitty is. " Stella continued.

" Stella, I know how you feel. When I was little, my mom and used to pick sides and they picked Miele. I was so angry but at the same time, I felt disappointed. " Flora confessed.

" Even when I do the most little lest mistake, they'll yell at me and feel disappointed. Flora continued.

" But the truth is, I was wrong. They yell at me because they loved me. " Flora said.

" They wanted to make me a young, independent, wise woman so when I grow up, I'll be perfect. "

" And to be honest, my parents actually loved me more than Miele. They just acted harshed so I can defend myself. " Flora ended.

" You heard her, Stell. Your father still loves you. " I agreed with Stella.

" You just think that your dad picks sides but you miss the part, he denied it and thought to give you and that step-sis bitch a test for the good of the company, if not then your father will find someone else. " I reasoned.

" I guess so. " Stella admitted.

" He said he wants to test me and that two face tramp. " Stella continued.

" See? And the only way to get him to pick you is that you need to study. "

" Shiiiiiit! " Stella groaned.

" Guess I better kiss that bitch's feet. " Stella surrendered.

" Stella! " The others and me said.

" What! " Stella said innocently.

" You know that my specialty isn't learning, it's fashion! " Stella admitted.

" Well, BTW, your father's 'world wide business plan' is about fashion. " Bloom pointed out.

" Wait, really? " Stella said blurly.

" What the fish, Stell! You don't know? " Musa exclaimed.

" Jeez, some daughter you are. " Aisha muttered.

" I heard that, Aisha! " Stella said.

Aisha stuck out her tongue.

" Guys! Let's cut to the chase, here! We need to help Stella to pass the test! " I reminded.

" Or not? " Musa asked.

" Or not? well, we don't want that and this is about that two-timing bitch so I'm willing my ass to help Stella. " I explained.

" I'm with Techy on this one. " Flora agreed.

" Speak of the devil, I'm now having some MAJOR shitty flashbacks about that Chimera. " Bloom said, having some flashbacks about when we were little.

" Yeah, especially when our parents have to goddamn let their children stay at a one fucking house. " Musa muttered, shivering the thought.

* * *

 **(Flora P.O.V)**

 _ **16 years previously...**_

 _" Flora, make sure you will be a good girl in front of Uncle Radius's and Auntie Cassandra's first daughter and Uncle Oritel and Auntie Miriam's first daughter. " My mom, Alyssa, counseled._

 _I nodded._

 _" Good. Me and your mother won't go too long. It's just a family busine- oh, who am I kidding, she's still 5. " My dad, Rhados, started but sighed when he remembers that I was 5._

 _Hei! I'm not that stupid!_

 _" Dad, you know what they say. " I said._

 _" What is it? " Rhados asked_

 _" Age is just a number. " I exclaimed._

 _My dad looked at me like he's going to eat me and just smiled._

 _" You're right. My bad. " My dad apologized._

 _" Dad, " I called him._

 _" What is it, sweetheart. " My dad responded._

 _" I'm not delicious. " I exclaimed._

 _" Whaaa? " Rhados said bewildered and confused._

 _... What?_

 _" I'm not delicious. Even though my skin looks like milk chocolate with honey and caramel but I taste like dog poop. " I told dad._

 _He looks at me like I'm crazy and just shook his head._

 _" Rhados! Honey, please help me with the baggage! " My mother shouted._

 _" Coming! " My dad said and he went to mom._

 _I was sitting at a bench in front of Uncle Radius and Uncle Cassandra's house waiting for my other cutie friends to arrive. The bench was actually really beautiful._

 _It was decorated with flowers and I can't touch them because it's so hard._

 _I cannot remember what it is called..._

 _Oh well..._

 ** _30 minutes later..._**

 _I was still waiting for the others to arrive. Why are they so late? Ohhhh! Is there Godzilla on the sesame street?!_

 _Oh no!_

 _I was still thinking and worrying about them. They'll may be in trouble!_

 _Honk! Honk!_

 _Who is that?_

 _" Mom, I don't wanna be here! " Bloom exclaimed._

 _" I'm going to miss you so,so much! " Bloom reasoned._

 _" Bloom, it's okay! " Bloom's mom, Miriam reassured._

 _" Yes, Daphne and your friends are also going to stay here with you! " Bloom, dad, Oritel reassured._

 _" Really? " Bloom asked._

 _Auntie Miriam and Auntie Oritel nodded their heads._

 _" Oh. Okay! " Bloom chirped._

 _Bloom skip to the car's booth, i think that's what they call it, and took her luggage._

 _" Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Hope you have a good time! And you can go as long and as long as you want! " Bloom byed._

 _" Oh. Okay. Well- be a good girl. " Uncle Oritel said, shocked._

 _" Good bye, Bloom. " Auntie Miriam said, with a weird face._

 _Bloom hugged her parents and brought her luggage inside._

 _I see the other girls has also arrived and Stella said she had just done went shopping for clothes and toys._

 _Hooray! Hooray!_

 _Stella always buys the best things, clothes, toys so we can play together!_

 _" Stella! You're back! " I shouted and went to give a Girly signature hug._

 _" Yay! I bought a lot of things so we can play! " Stella informed._

 _" Yay! This is going to be an awesome summer! " I squealed._

 _" Hooray! " Stella squealed._

 _" Okay, Stella. It's time for you to go inside. " Auntie Cassandra told Stella._

 _" It's time for you to go inside! " Stella mimicked Auntie Cassandra._

 _" What did you just say? " Auntie Cassandra asked._

 _" Nothing, Cassandra! " Stella said, hidingly mocking._

 _Cassandra narrowed her eyes and just went to Uncle Radius._

 _" Hmmmph! That witch! " Stella complained._

 _" Well, Stella, my dear shining sun princess, be a good girl in front of Bloom's sister and your sister, Chimera, okay. " Uncle Radius counseled._

 _" Okay, daddy- WHAT! " Stella yelled._

 _" Is there something wrong, princess? " Uncle Radius asked, firmly._

 _" No, no, nothing. " Stella answered, saddened and shocked._

 _" Good. " Uncle Radius said and went to put the last baggage._

 _" Stella, your mother is right. You should go inside now. " Uncle Radius said._

 _Stella nodded and lamely walked inside._

 _" But not without a goody bear bug. " Uncle Radius teased._

 _Stella turned around and gave Uncle Radius a bear hug._

 _Then, me, Stella, my luggage and Stella's, and Stella things that she bought went inside and see that the others were already inside._

 _" Hi Flora! Hi Stella! " Bloom greeted._

 _" Hi best friend! " Aisha greeted._

 _" Hi best friend! " I greeted back._

 _" Hella friends! " Tecna greeted._

 _" Hey, Tecna! " We greeted back._

 _" Wow. This is such a big greet! " Musa exclaimed, teasingly mocking._

 _Me, Aisha, Stella, Bloom and Tecna glared at Musa._

 _" I mean... Hello to you guys! " Musa said._

 _We narrowed our eyes._

 _But all of those greetings come to an end._

 _" Okay, little dishwasher piggy brats! Line up! " Stella's step-sister, Chimera, yelled._

 _All of us quickly lined up and salute._

 _" Okay, even though me, as in muah, Is only 10 years old, y'all must respect me as if I'm your queen. Y'all brats better listen to me, obey me, and treat me like an empress. If not, ain't nobody's here gonna come out this house alive. Got that? Good. Now hurry up! Make a stack of pink strawberry pancakes! " Chimera ordered in one breath._

 _" Not so fast. " Daphne stopped._

 _" Now what the hell's your problem. " Chimera asked._

 _" Well my problem is that 1) You don't get to order them or punch them 2) Don't ever curse in front of them 3) I'm also babysitting them. " Daphne explained._

 _Chimera didn't speak and just rolled her eyes walk away._

 _" Girls, you don't need to do anything. You can bring all of your luggage and go to your rooms. " Daphne reassured._

 _" Hey! How about you hang out in my room! We can have a slumber party every night! " Stella suggested._

 _We all squealed and bring our luggage upstairs with so much strength._

 ** _3 hours later..._**

 _" Finally! " Musa sighed._

 _Aisha and Musa plopped down to the floor while me and Tecna were panting._

 _Bloom and Stella were fanning themselves of exhaustion._

 _" Okay, now we are upstairs, let's go to my room! " Stella squealed._

 _" Hooray! " We chanted._

 _We bring our heavy luggages and go to Stella's room._

 _Stella's room is really, REALLY big! Her room is x5 bigger than mine!_

 _" Whoa! You're is really big! " Musa wowed._

 _" Me too! " Bloom agreed._

 _" Well, Stella should have a big room because her daddy works with a millionaire and she is her biological daughter." Tecna explained._

 _" Huh, I wish my dad works with a millionaire. " Aisha wished._

 _" Aww, it's okay. You can play with my dollies and things if you want. " Stella offered._

 _" Okay! " Aisha answered._

 _Suddenly, Chimera barged into Stella's room and yelled._

 _" Okay! Now I want y'all to sleep now this instant! " Chimera yelled._

 _" Why? " I asked._

 _" Because I have a date! That's why! Now hurry and go to sleep! " Chimera yelled again._

 _I shrugged and me and the girls went to sleep lamely._

 _Oh boy, this is gonna be a bad summer._

* * *

 _" Ooh! Aah! Yess! " There was someone shouting outside Stella's room._

 _It is very, VERY loud. I cannot even sleep!_

 _" Ugh! It always happens every night! " Musa sighed, covering her ears with her pillow._

 _" Chimera! What the hell?! " Daphne shouting in the other room._

 _" What two-timing bloody bitch?! "_

 _" You're yelling until this house can hear you're having sex with you're man who're boyfriend! " Daphne shouted again._

 _" So?! Who cares! And don't even dare to call my pooky bear a man whore! " Chimera yelled._

 _" So?! Who cares! " Daphne mimicked._

 _" I hate this. " Bloom shrugged._

 _" Me too. " Stella agreed._

 _After about 20 minutes I think, Daphne came to Stella's or our room._

 _" Sorry girls, there are some things that needs to be taken care of. " Daphne reassured._

 _" You didn't heard anything, right? " Daphne asked, hoping not._

 _We shook our heads and Daphne sighed in relief._

 _" Thank god. Okay girls, tomorrow I have some thing's to do at my high school so I will be gone for a while. " Daphne told us._

 _" No! Daphne! Don't leave us! " 5 year old Bloom begged._

 _" I won't! It's just going to be for a while. " Daphne reassured._

 _" You promise you won't leave? " Bloom asked._

 _" I promise. " Daphne answered._

 _" Now go back to sleep. It's already 2:00 o' clock in the morning. " Daphne said._

 _We all nodded and went to sleep._

* * *

 _" Clean it up! I want to be squeaky clean when by boyfriend's here! " Chimera yelled._

 _" Tech-ass! Do my biology homework! " Chimera ordered while yelling at Tecna._

 _" But I'm still 5! I don't know biology! " Tecna exclaimed._

 _" I don't care! Now do my homework! " Chimera yelled again,throwing her homework to Tecna._

 _" Flora! Cook some lasagna and do 2 chocolate latte milkshakes, STAT! chimera ordered._

 _*Sighed*_

 _" Yes, Miss Chimera... " I sighed._

 _" Good! Stella! Cut my nails and paint my toes! " Chimera continued yelling._

* * *

 _" Hey! The TV's mine! Don't change the channel! " Chimera yelled at us, who we were going to watch the TV._

* * *

 _" Bloom! Aisha! Go outside and buy me a Starbucks chocolate coffee latte! " Chimera ordered._

 _" And you're paying! " Chimera yelled again._

* * *

 _" Brats! Even though we're at the beach, don't even think to have some fun! " Chimera yelled and threathened._

 _" Chimera! That's enough! Get out of my girls! " Daphne yelled and scolded at Chimera._

 _" Sorry, girls. " Daphne apologized._

 _" It's okay. " I answered._

* * *

 _" Hey, six ugly brats! Get down and do my chores! " Chimera ordered and yelled._

 _" We are! " Stella shouted._

 _" What did you say?! " Chimera yelled even louder._

 _" She said that do your own chores, bitch! " Daphne yelled at Chimera, defending Stella._

 _" Thank you, Daphne. " Stella whispered._

* * *

 **(Stella P.O.V)**

 **The Present...**

" Ugh, I still remember that horrible, slutty, bitch whom trying to ruin our summer. " I sighed.

" Yeah, she yells every day and night! " Musa agreed.

" I'm fucking surprised that she still has a voice. " Aisha joked.

" Damn, Aisha! You're so right! "

" If only our parents didn't left us in summer with Chimera. " Flora wished.

" And I'm really shitty glad that Daphne was there to save our asses. " Bloom joked.

We laughed and nodded in agreement.

But then stopped when the other girls were looking at me.

" ...What? " I asked blurly.

" Finally! You're out of your room! " Tecna sighed.

Pit took me a second to realize and I said.

" Oh yeah. " I said.

" Well, I guess we can help you with the test, right? " Flora sighed.

" Right. But before that, I think there's something we need to do first before I start studying. " Stella started.

" So? What the hell's is it? " Musa asked.

" Yeah, spill it out, girl. " Aisha urged.

Stella looked at us and grinned.

" It's... A SLUMBER PARTY! " Stella squealed.

" Aww... We were just going to watch football Man.U vs Chealsea! " Musa groaned.

" We? " Tecna pointed out.

" Okay, okay, maybe not we but me and Aisha here is so pumped! " Musa explained.

" Well, how about when we have a girl's slumber party, we'll watch the Man.u vs Cheetah whatever. " Flora suggested but doesn't know the last part.

" Man.U verses Chelsea? " Aisha explained, grinning.

" Yeah!... that. " Flora answered.

" Well, how about we go SHOPPING at the new mall that just open! " I suggested and squealed.

I, Stella Solaria, fucking LOVE, LOVE, LOVE TO SHOP!

It's my heaven.

" Hell no! " Musa and Aisha sighed.

" Oh hell yes! " Me and Bloom teased.

" Hell no, hell yes? " Flora and Tecna bewildered.

"... Okay that's just fucking weird. " I admitted.

" Agreed. " The others agreed.

" Come on, let's just get cutie mode and go to the mall. " Bloom told us.

" I'll do everyone's outfits! " I squealed.

The Winx just groaned.

" Hey! It won't be that long, besides, what's th- " I started but was interrupted by ginger Bloomy.

" Don't! Say! It! Or not shit is going to happen at us! " Bloom warned.

" Whaaa...? " I said cluelessly.

" What? Don't you remember? " Tecna asked.

Hmmm, let's scan my head.

Full of crap is in here.

 **(Reffering to Chapter 7: What's the worse that could happen?)**

Okay, now I remember.

" Told you. " Bloom said.

Whoops maybe I spoked my crap to loud.

" Okay-okay. It won't be that long. " I reassured.

" Easier said than done. " Musa snickered.

" Shut up, Musey. " I teased, grinning.

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

 _ **50 minutes later...**_

Stella is wearing a sunset orange summer tank top with a black flowy upside down v-shape layered mini skirt that showed a bit of cleavage of Stella's leg but enough to not make a guy turned on with golden hoop earrings and yellow ankle boots.

Bloom is wearing a royal blue shoulder-free blouse with a bright pure white collar and white skinny jeans with diamond hearted earrings and royal blue stilletos.

Flora is wearing a flowy summer floral pink, green and purple dress with purple flats and a dull beach hat with hair ties on her right wrist.

Aisha is wearing a Man. U jersey with ripped blue pencil jeans and and green hip-hop style cap and aqua converse.

Tecna is wearing a white sleeveless top with a plum purple cardigan with fringes and a dark green cady pants and a purple beanie with a baby blue bangle and purple high heels.

Lastly, Musa is wearing a Man.U jersey just like Aisha with baggy hip-hop style pants and a mini golf cap with dull red button earrings and red soldier boots.

Stella's hair is French braided and put aside.

Bloom's hair is clipped with a silver bobby pin by yours truly Stella.

Flora's hair is left loose with wavy beach waves.

Aisha's hair is tied in a high ponytail and spread across like a waterfall.

Tecna's hair is in a low bun under her beanie.

And Musa's hair is in a half up-half down updo.

Stella's make-up is girly natural with brown eyeshadow for the first part and blended gracefully with a golden eyeshadow on top with eyeliner, mascara, heavy contouring, heavy baking and puts an orange lip gloss.

Bloom's make-up is in a natural way but in her style which is with thick wings-type eyeliner, mascara, thick burrowed eyebrows, plain white eyeshadow,light pink blush, medium contouring, medium baking and a nude lipstick with Chapstick.

Flora's make-up is in a natural flora-fauna beachy way with same skin-tone coloured eyeshadow, natural burrowed eyebrows, light contouring, light baking and pink lipstick.

Aisha's make-up is mostly to cheer for Man.U verses Chelsea with very light aqua eyeliner, on top with blue eyeliner, a little bit of contouring and no baking, a little bit of mascara, **(Force by Stella)** and Chapstick to not make her lips dry.

Tecna's make-up is in a technological natural but modern style with a purple eyeshadow-eyeliner like, at the side of the eyes is a tint of a darker shade purple eyeshadow, black mascara, nude and natural blush, a bit of burrowed eyebrows, little contouring and baking, and a bit of plum purple lipstick.

Musa's make-up is also like Aisha but with no eyeshadow, only a tint of eyeliner, a little tint of mascara cause she doesn't like make-up and has to be forced by Stella, no contouring bit very, VERY little tint of baking, and a tint of light red Chapstick, also to not make her lips dry.

* * *

 **( Musa P.O.V)**

We had finished getting ready and went to Bloom's car.

Fun fact, the other girls and I don't have cars because we have a really, REALLY shitty explanation.

1) My parents took my car because their scared of my anger and I have anger issues that involves me beating up a guy who insulted me with my car. That guy has LOADS of broken bones for 2 whole months... And for me not to take anymore singer,a CD's.

2) Tecna's parents took her car because well, Tecna said its kinda stupid, but I don't care so, because her parents doesn't want her to go every frickin' technology and gadget stores and buy every latest ones.

3) Stella's parents took her car because they are going to worry about her shopping all the time and finishing 10 of her credit cards.

4) Aisha's parents took her car because they want her to be a lady-like and ask a boy, plus for her not to go racing and go to the beach or the lake, the river, I can list all of the places and skip school... As well as me.

5) Flora's parents took her car because they're scared that Flora's gonna have an accident, or worse, doesn't want her to get dirty planting, and doesn't want her to get,ost because Flora,s pretty good at getting lost.

So yeah, those are the damn excuses of the question, Why!

So Bloom's the only one who can have a car because Daphne will scold her like a complete stranger and give her tips for their parents not to take their cars away.

*Sigh* Oh well, at least we have Bloom's car.

So we enter Bloom's car and Bloom started the car. Me, Aisha, Flora and Tecna at the back with Bloom at the driver seat and Stella at the front.

 _ **30 minutes...**_

We had now fucking arrived at the mall Stell talked about.

When we went inside, a loads of guys are drooling at us.

What's their problem?!

Me and Aisha are giving deadly glares saying ' go rot in hell, bitch. ' looks.

Bloom and Stella are enjoying the damn attention especially Stella.

Oh don't come to mama when you got mini you inside you.

What the hell...? Even Stella asked the boys if they want to help her shopping.

Of course they HAD to say yes.

Flora and Tecna, well, they are hiding behind us and covering their blushing faces.

" Come on, boys. This way. " Stella told the guys that she 'recruited'.

And... Hey, there someone familiar there.

" I know what you thinking Muse but let's better not care. " Tecna said to me.

Guess I spoken shit to loud.

CRAP! It's the boys! Ok, follow smart-ass and just ignore it.

Well what are the Specialists doing, shopping?

Hah! My ass.

" Let's just get this crap over with and go home to start that damn slumber party. " Aisha cursed.

We nodded and went to buy our things and whatever.

Boy, it's going to be along day till night comes.

* * *

 **( Brandon P.O.V)**

" Hey guys, does something looks familiar to you? " I snickered.

" Yeah, girls. " Nabu answered.

" Goddamnit, Nabu! " I sighed.

Literally?! No wonder you're so dumb!

" Shut up, ass hole! " Nabu shouted, defending himself.

" Oh come on, guys! Stop the shit up! " Sky stopped us.

We went quiet and glare at each other.

" Although, as what you said Nabu, they look like... " Timmy started but stopped and started thinking about it.

" The Winx? " Helia answered Timmy's thoughts.

" Yeah! " Timmy answered.

" Well I can damn see that their at 2 o'clock, far, far away. " Riven said.

Me and the other Specialists look at where Riven said and saw them shopping with a bunch of guys holding fucking heavy shopping bags.

" Those guys are helping them? Oof, that's gotta hurt. " I teased.

The others sarcastically laughed.

" Well, Imma must say, they do look kinda cute. " Sky admitted.

" They? How about orange. " I teased.

Sky glared at me while the others laugh their asses off.

" Shut up, Stella. " Sky teased me back.

" Shut up, Bloom. " I teased him.

There's no fucking way he could defeat Brandon The Almighty.

Notice the pride.

" Daaaaaang, Musa and Aisha whatever are wearing- " Timmy started but was answered by all of us.

" Man,U jerseys! " We exclaimed in unison.

" Guess they're a fan. " Helia said.

" Big time. " Nabu added.

" Well, boys, we, are Chelsea fans so when our damn school starts, we'll show them who's boss. " I suggested.

They agreed and we went to the new arcade that just open.

* * *

 **(Bloom P.O.V)**

" Bye, boys! Thank you! " Stella thanked, saying goodbye to her 'recruits'.

" Okay, Stella, we are done shopping for this month. " Musa screamed.

" Why? " Stella whined.

" Well, FYI, we went to like, 30 stores in 6 hours! " Aisha answered.

" Emphasis on the number '30'. " Tecna corrected, panting.

" Okay, like, 50 stores in 6 hours. " Aisha corrected.

" Well, at least we have the things to have our sleepover. " Flora pointed out.

" Maybe, I'm just making sure that there is popcorn. " I told them.

" Bloom! Honey! We can't have a Man.U verses whatever with girls movie night plus slumber party without popcorn! That's insane! " Stella gasped.

" Oh don't be a bitch, Stell. " I defended myself.

" Well, FYI again, this is your last night when you can still have a slumber party AND have some fun. " Texna reminded, grinning.

" *Sigh* Oh well, I guess we better make the most of it. " Stella sighed.

We nodded and went inside to star the slumber party

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Oh shit, I'm so evil! Well, for the Winx's slumber party, you guys can give a review about what should they do but for the slumber party's main activities are movie night, truth or dare, Man.U verses Chelsea game and that,s it so that's quite little activities so I want you guys to comment me or give a review about what should they do and I'm sure I'll make the next chapter with it. Make sure to read my other stories, and see my YouTube channel at my authors page and blog, A Girl's Element.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter and...**

 **# Good day!**


End file.
